Meet My Boyfriend
by biosahar
Summary: HPDM After Harry divorced Ginny and thought of finally living his life in peace, Hermione started setting him up with random women. The only way out of this was for Harry to lie about having a boyfriend. But how will this turn out?...
1. One little lie

**Chapter 1: One little lie**

The sky was painted with angry grey clouds and the sound of grumbling thunder was heard far behind the buildings that covered the gloomy landscapes. A raindrop made its way down to the dusty ground and more drops followed, and soon the city fell under a heavy rain, announcing the start of a storm.

The falling rain and grey scenery reflected gently on the emerald eyes that fixed the closed window's glass. The faint sound of the falling raindrops, the crackling fire in the living room along with the gentle scent of hot coffee steaming from the cup he was firmly grabbing in his hand sent Harry into a peaceful state of mind.

The twenty-five years old divorced Auror was spending his weekend quietly at home alone, and he could swear he had never felt this comfortable in a long while.

It has been three months.

Three full months since Harry and Ginny had put an end to their insupportable relationship. Five long years of marriage has come to an end and Harry didn't regret his decision.

Sipping some of the coffee from his cup, Harry's eyes were still fixing the droplets of water traveling down his window glass until reaching the bottom of it to disappear into the small cracks.

"What a nice day…" Harry whispered to himself while a storm was starting outside.

He had never felt such comfort and peace of mind in such a long time.

Three months ago, Harry was a continuously depressed man. Later on, Harry discovered the reason behind his unhappiness was none other than his marriage.

Harry didn't love Ginny.

Back in his young days, Harry was too blinded by the fact that he wanted to be with someone, he had ignored his own heart's choice. He married Ginny to make everyone around him happy and he had regretted it since then. Their relationship turned into hell and one day Harry could no longer take it and asked for a divorce.

Harry let out a long sigh of pure relief after gulping down the last drops of coffee figured in his cup. He turned his back to the window and walked towards the couch, lying down lazily and staring at his empty cup as if it was the most inspiring thing ever.

Ginny of course has started more than a fight when Harry told her about his true feelings. Ginny cried, shouted, begged, ended up leaving him for months and sent all people she could find to persuade Harry, even threatened to divulge personal information to the press if Harry didn't give up on the idea, but Harry's decision never changed, it was once and for all.

Later on, Ginny came back to Harry apologizing, and confessing that her love for him disappeared long ago. Harry wished they could go back to being friends, which was nearly impossible, but he knew that things would eventually get better.

Few weeks later they signed the divorce papers and they parted ways.

If Harry had to describe his current life in one world it would be 'Perfect'.

After the divorce, he could clearly notice the radical change in his life. Depression, sadness, stress, they all disappeared as if they never existed to begin with. Harry was finally living his life the way he wanted. He could eat whatever he desire, go out whenever and wherever he wanted without someone waiting for his return to start a random fight.

Harry was too glad with his current life to the point that Hermione and Ron started to wonder if he was hiding something. The couple has been married for over six years, Hermione became a former writer for the _Daily Prophet_ magazine and Ron took the same path as Harry and became an Auror.

No matter how long he would explain to them that he didn't need a partner to be happy, Hermione would remind him that he was getting older and that before he could even notice, it would be too late for him to find someone.

She tried pushed him more than once to join clubs, parties and meet up with new people. Harry accepted attending them only to make his friend happy yet never ended up with a single date and Hermione had started wondering if he wasn't already meeting someone. Harry's answer was of course negative.

Harry started humming softly. He was in a good mood.

His eyes landed on the table, few papers were scattered on top of it illustrating different pictures of beautiful women.

Harry picked up one of the pictures and looked at it from up close. The picture was one of a fresh young dark-haired woman in her twenties. She was beautiful and Harry couldn't deny that. Flipping the picture, Harry could read the name 'Linda McCabe'. He noticed further information below.

Harry looked uninterested as he put the picture back on the table and sighed. Hermione never gives up.

No matter how much he explained his lack of interest in the women she sets him up with, she would keep sending him to more dates and parties. Harry wished she could just give up and leave him be. Harry was happy alone, and if he ever needed someone it would be his own choice. But no matter how he explained it, Hermione would never listen.

A sigh escaped Harry's lips when a sudden 'Clack' caught his attention.

Harry's head turned to fix the window's direction only to spot a black shaped thing colliding against his window glass.

Harry stood up, put the empty cup on the table before he walked towards the window. The rain has ceased outside. Harry opened the window and a wild wind stormed in.

"Shit!" Harry cursed when the pictures he had left on the table started flying all around the room, making a mess out of it.

Harry quickly looked down to notice that the black ball shaped thing was none other than an owl. Harry quickly picked it up and closed the window shut.

The owl was rather big and reminded Harry of Hedwig only the color of this one was a pure black. Its feathers were smooth and long yet one of its wings was broken.

Harry looked at its eyes. Pure golden eyes looked right back at Harry. It was alive, Harry concluded.

"I guess the wind threw you over here. Poor thing…" He spoke in a gentle tone while caressing it.

Harry put the owl carefully on the small table. He took out his wand and used the healing spells he knew to fix the bird's broken wing. He could hear the owl let out a small cry of pain now and then before he was finally done.

"You look exhausted." Harry noticed as the owl stood on its feet and wobbled around the table. "Even with a healed wing you won't be able to fly any further in this storm." Harry explained, his eyes looked towards the window as rain started to fall again.

"Well, I guess you can spend the night here." Harry suggested with a smile and the owl gave him a long stare, stepping away from Harry's hand that aimed to stroke its feathers.

The owl cocked its head to the side and stood proudly on the side of the table, its chest puffed out.

"You don't like being touched, do you?" Harry concluded, chuckling faintly at the owl's reaction as he retrieved back his hand. "I wonder who your owner is…" Harry's eyes scooted down to notice a small rolled parchment stuck within the owl's fangs.

"A letter?" Harry thought, his hand aiming curiously towards it. The owl fidgeted and immediately bit Harry's hand before flying away, failing miserably and landing on the ground.

"Ouch, that hurts!" Harry flinched, rubbing the back of his hand. "What a way to thank your savior." He mumbled in annoyance before standing up to look at the owl that was protecting itself with its wings.

"Fine, fine. I get it. I won't touch the letter. I'm just going to pick you up and put you somewhere safe, deal?" Harry carefully spoke, giving up on knowing the source of the letter and its owner. The owl seemed to be extremely careful and its owner had probably taught it not to let strangers approach it in any kind of way.

The owl seemed to hesitate before it finally lets its wing down and Harry smiled widely, reaching out his hands to pick it up.

"So what's your name?" Harry asked, knowing clearly that the owl could perfectly understand him as he walked to his bedroom.

The owl poked Harry's cheek twice and Harry wondered what that meant yet couldn't help but smile.

Since Hedwig's death, Harry had never thought about getting a new owl. To him, Hedwig was a friend and friends cannot be replaced. When it comes to important letters and notices to send, Harry would often use the Auror Department's numerous owls and sometimes even Patronus spells would do the work.

Harry let the owl perch on the headboard, it seemed comfortable there. He let out a long yawn and looked at the clock that showed past midnight. He had spent too much time watching the rain and relaxing he forgot he had to meet Hermione first thing in the morning.

Hermione has sent him a letter earlier telling him it was an 'Important matter' and that 'He must visit' and Harry knew exactly what she was planning when the letter contained none other than a load of random women's pictures.

"I better get to sleep or else Hermione would hex me for being late." Harry reminded himself and stood up. His eyes looked at the owl one last time.

"Hopefully tomorrow you'll be able to fly back towards your destination." Harry said with a smile before he changed his clothes and jumped in his bed.

As soon as he closed his eyes, he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

_Tap tap tap _

Harry's eyes were still closed when he heard a faint sound afar.

_Tap tap tap_

The sound repeated itself over and over again until Harry decided to open his eyes. He rubbed his tired looking face and stared at the clock. He immediately jumped off the bed, and rushed out of the bedroom.

It was 10:30 and he was 30 minutes late for the meeting with Hermione.

_Tap tap tap_

Stepping out of the bathroom, freshly showered, Harry noticed the source of the sound that woke him up.

A black feathered owl stood by the closed window's side, poking the glass continuously with its beak, waiting for it to open.

"Oh. I completely forgot about you." Harry said and walked towards the window.

The owl flied up on top of a shelter as soon as Harry approached. It cocked its head and puffed its chest out as usual.

"Looks like you fully recovered. It stopped raining for now, so I guess you can carry on your mission." Harry opened the window as a fresh morning light hit his face; he had to blink for a while before adjusting to the light.

"Well send your regards to your—" Before he could finish his sentence, the owl flashed its wings out and stormed out of the apartment.

"Impatient and arrogant, reminds me of a Slytherin."

Harry smiled widely as he watched the owl disappear in the sky, and quickly reached for his coat, put it on and headed out.

* * *

Harry knocked at the small house's at the country-side. The storm seemed to have ceased and the sky was perfectly clear. The wet landscapes were greener than usual and the scenery was so breath-taking that Harry wished he could live in the neighborhood.

Before he could contemplate the nice environment any further, the door opened and Hermione appeared behind, her eyes fixing on Harry with a serious stare.

"Um… I can explain." Harry nervously spoke, understanding his miserable situation.

Hermione rolled her eyes and stepped aside.

"Come in."

Harry didn't hesitate to step into the house which always reminded him of The Burrow. It was small but warm and cozy. The furniture was decent and it blended perfectly with the wooden surface. Again, Harry wished he could live here instead of his small dark apartment buried deep into the city.

Harry took a sit on the couch close to the fireplace. Hermione seemed to have disappeared into the kitchen and reappeared with a plate full of sweets and two cups of warm tea that she put on the table before joining Harry on the couch.

"I baked these cookies two hours earlier while waiting for Mister I-won't-be-late-I-promise." Hermione spoke before handing out the cup of tea and stared at Harry who flinched. "Let me guess, you stayed up late again?"

Harry felt embarrassed to be so easily figured out. He nodded and took the offered cup of tea in his hands.

"The storm was amazing. I kept on watching until my window glass was covered in rain and it was too blurry to look outside." Harry explained in an excited tone.

Hermione stared blankly at him and Harry gulped.

"That's all?" She said.

Harry looked around, wondering what he forgot to tell her.

"Oh right, and there was that owl that ended up with a broken wing against my window, I couldn't help but let it in and fix it before it departed this morning." Harry grinned, wondering if the owl had arrived to its destination. "I wonder who its owner was."

Hermione was still staring at him with the same blank stare. She seemed unsatisfied with his answer.

"Harry, are you sure that's all?" She repeated her question, arching her eyebrow.

Harry clenched his hands around the cup and stiffened, wondering what the woman was getting at.

"… And there was that amazing food I ordered from-"

"Harry!" Hermione quickly interrupted. "The pictures. I'm talking about the pictures!"

It took Harry a while before he finally realized what pictures she was talking about.

"Oh! The pictures!" He repeated, finally noticing the interested look on Hermione's face. "Well, I did check them… Some of them." Just one actually, but Harry preferred to keep that to himself instead of making Hermione any angrier than she already was.

"Just some?" She frowned, and Harry wondered what her reaction would be if he told her the truth.

"How did you find them? Did any of them appeal to you? If you have noticed, I respectfully added all important information on the back of the pictures in order for you to have a general idea of each woman you're going to meet up with." Hermione explained carefully, ignoring Harry's surprised look.

"Meet up?!" Harry repeated, his eyes snapping open.

"Yes, I made sure to set up a date with each of those women so you to find your perfect match. And don't worry, I made all the necessary preparations so all you have to do is stick to the schedule I made for you and have your little fun finding the right woman out there." Hermione showed a wide smile, proud of having so much connections with many people now that she started working for the _Daily Prophet_.

Harry on the other hand looked horrified by the idea. Meeting up with random women at parties was already a pain, but he found a way to make it less boring by ignoring the women and talking with old friends and acquaintances of Harry's. But now Hermione was like putting him in a face to face situation with one woman at a time with whom he'd have to keep a conversation going for more than one hour, not to mention that he would be forced to pay the bills and walk the woman back to her place before calling it a night.

This wasn't just torture, this was a nightmare.

"No, I can't do it!" Harry immediately protested, he was totally against the idea.

"Yes, you can and you will. Besides, the first date is already set up for this evening." Hermione firmly answered, taking out a paper with detailed information and looked through it.

Harry's face couldn't get any paler.

"No, listen, Hermione, I-I have work, I mean-" Harry lied.

"You don't have work on a Sunday, Harry. Moreover, haven't you been having too much free time lately? You meet up with Ron almost everyday. He told me you've got it easy at the Auror Department as well." Hermione spoke in a confident tone, she could see right through Harry's lies.

Harry sighed deeply in defeat.

"Damn it Ron…" He muttered underneath his breath.

Hermione sighed and held Harry's hand, giving him one of those deep looks that made Harry wonder why he even bothered finding an excuse. Hermione was the queen of persistence.

"Harry, please. I'm doing this for your own good. I know how fun it is to be single, I understand perfectly how happy and settled you are now that your marriage with Ginny came to an end. But think about it for a second. You're growing older, Harry. And if you keep on going on like this you'll end up old and lonely, and It would be too late. I don't want my best friend to end up lonely, Harry."

"I'm not lonely!" Harry growled in annoyance, a part of him agreed with what Hermione just said but he still didn't want to do it this way. If Harry wanted a partner he'd find them himself without the help of his best friend. But the point is, Harry didn't want to.

"But you will eventually be." Hermione insisted.

"I still can't. Hermione, listen, Um, I'm meeting up with George. We promised we'd be spending the evening together in his shop." Harry's hand squeezed in between Hermione's and he knew his lie failed once again.

"George has traveled to Romania to spend the month with Charlie, Harry. If you noticed his shop was closed last week." Hermione explained with a cold stare, seeing right through Harry.

Harry gritted his teeth. How could he have forgotten? Hermione knew everything and he just couldn't escape her. There was certainly no way possible to get away from this situation without a proper excuse. That or ending up attending all those boring dates. But Harry knew that he had no single intention on meeting up with those women, and for that, he'd do anything, including pulling out his lowest lies.

"Hermione, there's something I need to tell you." Harry finally said, his uncertainty faded away as he looked at Hermione with his most serious stare.

Hermione sighed.

"What is it this time, Harry? Just know something. No matter what excuse you pull out you'll be meeting these women. And I will—"

"I'm gay!" Harry's words echoed through the whole room before he noticed he had just shouted.

An awkward silence took over as Harry watched the slow reaction of his friend that ended up staring at him for two long minutes before she finally opened her mouth.

"You're what?" Hermione asked, her hand had left Harry's and went to grab her cup of tea. Harry noticed her confusion.

Harry swallowed once again. He had never really thought about his sexuality much but he knew he wasn't interested in guys. But right now, if being gay could stop Hermione from wanting to set him up with random girls every single time, then he might as well be.

"Er, I…I'm not interested in girls." He lied, his eyes failing him as he looked aside.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She stayed like that for a long while and Harry started wondering if this was the end of the conversation.

"You're seeing someone?" She finally asked, and Harry's surprised eyes met hers.

She was seriously suspecting him.

If Harry's answer was a no, then Hermione would probably set him up with a bunch of guys and just the idea of that happening made Harry's stomach twist.

"Yes, I am." Harry quickly answered. "We've been seeing each other for nearly a month now. He's a really sweet guy and I think I like him. He's handsome too." Harry explained, and for the first time in his whole life he felt like hexing himself to death for saying that.

Hermione's eyes showed slight confusion but she soon sighed and sipped some of the tea, her eyes gazed back at Harry who was slightly fidgeting, waiting for her to see right through his lies like she usually does, but to his surprise, she didn't.

"Well, if you say so. As long as you're happy, Harry, I'm okay with it." She smiled gently. "Don't worry about the dates, I'll make sure to cancel them all today and make proper excuses for each one of them."

Harry sighed deeply in relief. He had succeeded.

"So, about this guy..." Hermione started.

What's his name? What's his profession? Where did you meet him? When will you introduce him to us? Harry could see a ton of questions ready to burst out one after the other, and the danger sign was clear this time. Hermione was not going to let this go easily without a full investigation.

To Hermione's surprise, Harry put his cup aside and stood up immediately.

"I'll tell you about him next time, we have a date this afternoon so I really have to go now." Harry quickly spoke with a gentle smile, hoping for one and only thing: to escape.

Hermione stared at him deeply before a smile traced upon her lips and she stood up. She wrapped her arms around Harry and squeezed him. Harry was surprised.

"I'm so happy you finally opened up to me, Harry." She spoke in a gentle tone and Harry gave her a confused look.

"I've always wondered why you've been so uninterested in girl before. It started back when we were in Hogwarts but I thought it was only a phase… Then you and Ginny got separated, and no matter how many women I set you up with none would appeal to you and I started wondering again if it was because of _that_." She pulled back from the hug and smiled at him. "And it looks like I was right." She grinned sweetly.

Harry looked back at her, dumbfounded. He never knew Hermione thought of him that way.

Well of course Harry wasn't gay. It was just a lie so that Hermione would stop harassing him with those dates. Although those women were rather beautiful he still has no single interest in meeting them. That still doesn't make him gay... does it?

"Harry?" Hermione's voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

Harry's eyes drifted towards the clock. "Merlin, I'm going to be late! I'll see you later, alright." Harry quickly spoke, rushing his way towards the door.

"Harry!" Hermione called him as Harry froze by the door. He looked back at her. Was he busted?

Hermione's expression softened to Harry's surprise.

"Ron and I would more than love to meet your boyfriend." Hermione showed a wide smile and Harry was frozen, before he quickly nodded with a small grin.

"Sure, that's an amazing idea. I'll make sure to tell him. I bet he would be happy to!" Harry responded, he wished he could just shut himself up for a second but now it was too late.

Harry had put himself in the worst situation possible and there was no way out of it. He had to quickly act up and find someone, someone who would be willing to act along, someone who'd survive the meeting with Hermione.

Someone who would play the role of the perfect boyfriend.

With that sudden plan in mind, the Auror escaped out of the small house and quickly deaparated back to his apartment.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I am willing to post one or two chapters a week, so look forward to them. Also, please give as much reviews as you can, I really appreciate them!**


	2. Misfortune

**Chapter 2 : Misfortune  
**

The door of the apartment opened and Harry rushed in, closing the door behind him and taking in a deep breath.

What just happened?

Not only Harry had just lied to his best friend about his sexuality but he made up a whole story about him having a boyfriend he is happily in love with for over a month. And what's worse? He promised he'll introduce him to her.

"I'm an idiot!" Harry rubbed his forehead in frustration as he walked into his apartment. He took off his coat and threw it on the couch before lying down.

"What am I going to do now?" Harry bit his lip anxiously. "I can always delay the meeting but Hermione would end up figuring out I was lying to her. Oh Merlin, I don't even want to think about how upset she'd be if she finds out." Harry sighed deeply, trying to think of a solution.

"There's just no way I could ask anyone to play the role of my boyfriend." Harry thought about it for a while and palmed his face in embarrassment.

_Tap tap tap _

"What if I apologize and tell her we broke up? It might work but then it'll go back to just like it was before and she'll start trying to set me up with not only women but even men." Harry shivered in disgust to the idea.

_Tap tap tap _

Harry's attention soon drove towards his window. A familiar looking owl was standing behind it, tapping its beak against the glass.

"Oh, it's you." Harry recognized the owl and immediately stood up to walk to the window, opening it and letting the black owl in.

The owl flied into the apartment and ended up landing right on Harry's shoulder. Harry stared at it as it picked a letter with its beak and shoved it on Harry's face.

"Careful." Harry chuckled and picked the letter. "This is for me?" Harry asked, looking into the owl's golden eyes. It nodded.

Harry curiously opened the white envelope. There was no name figuring on it. He pulled out a small piece of white paper, the figuring words were written with green ink.

Harry blinked in surprise and read through.

_Dear mysterious savior,_

_You might not have been expecting this letter, and it is all understandable if it ends up burning in the fireplace for matters of suspicion. But I insist on sending my gratitude for the help you provided my owl yesterday night as it has been interrupted from its task of handing an extremely important note to its destination and ended up at your window due to the violent storm I have been careless enough to not have seen coming._

_I assert that the content of that note has been extremely confidential and I am more than glad it arrived to its recipient safely. Raff has informed me about the help you provided him in fixing his wing and I intend to thank you again for the kind act. _

_In order to thank you properly for your aid, I am more than glad to assist you in any kind of matter. If you could understand how much that note saved me from, you'd fathom the reason behind my offer. Feel free to ask me anything. I repeat, I am more than glad to assist you with __**anything**__ you'd like. _

_I am man of my word. _

_Sincerely,_

_Slytherin_

Harry's eyes blinked in surprise as the owl poked his cheek repeatedly. He looked at the owl and it rubbed its feathers against Harry's cheek. Harry understood it took a liking to him.

"So you're Raff." Harry smiled as he stroked the owl's feathers and the owl poked Harry's cheek in response.

His attention focused back on the letter as he read through it for the third time. As much as he understood, the note Harry had seen yesterday night in Raff's grip was so important and confidential that the Slytherin was ready to give Harry anything he wanted in return to show his gratitude.

Harry read over the last paragraph and his attention focused on the word "_Anything_".

For a second, Harry thought about his actual situation.

What he needed most right now was a man to play the role of his boyfriend for a certain amount of time and that would act as if he knew Harry well enough. The person has to have good communication skills in order to survive the questioning Hermione would certainly put him through.

Harry opened his mouth and took in a deep breath.

"Dear Slytherin, I need a fake boyfriend to lie to my best friend about me being gay so that she could stop trying to hook me up with random girls. Would you like to be the respectful candidate?" Harry spoke, and sighed deeply at how stupid it sounded.

"For Merlin's sake, if I was the Slytherin I'd be so disgusted I'd throw that letter in the depth of hell and act as if I never read it." Harry muttered, giving up on sounding any more stupid.

Raff cocked his head and Harry flipped the piece of paper he received, picked up a pen and wrote down few words.

_Dear Slytherin, _

_I am more than happy to learn that the note has reached its recipient in the best conditions. I shall thank you for your sincere gratitude and for providing me with such a marvelous reward that I regrettably feel the need to refuse. _

_I am honestly honored to have been of much assistance to you, and I sincerely appreciate your thoughtful act. I hope it doesn't come as a disappointment that I rejected your honest offer and I ask from you to not take it personally. _

_Ps: Raff is one witty owl. _

_Sincerely,_

_Gryffindor._

With these few words, Harry put the piece of paper back in the envelope and handed it to Raff.

"You've got a generous owner. But sadly he won't be able to help me with my situation." Harry said regretfully before opening the window and releasing the owl.

Harry watched as the owl flied away, his latest hope escaping with it.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to apologize to Hermione before she finds out." He nodded in agreement with himself. "Yes, I'll do that tomorrow." He finally decided.

For the rest of the day, Harry spent his time reading some Dark Art books which sent shivers down Harry's spine. To think some wizards and witches could be this mischievous, no wonder Voldemort had to only make some researches to put his hand on the most destructive spells and charms of all time.

The earlier events of the day came back to haunt Harry and each time he thought about it he sighed deeply, trying to push away the image of Hermione's angry and disappointed expression.

"Merlin, I can't do it." Harry spoke truthfully as he let the book fall down on the table and held his face between his hands. "There must be a way out of this."

He leaned back comfortably in the couch, his eyes fixing the ceiling while thinking of all kind of possibilities there was left for him.

The first person that came to Harry's mind was Blaise Zabini. The man was of course a Slytherin Harry had never got along with but, thanks to the many articles written about him, Harry knew he was openly gay and would hook up with many people at once. Harry once heard he was so smooth he would even attract straight men.

Harry thought of the possibility of asking Zabini to act as his boyfriend for few days. The man was a good talker and Hermione wouldn't be surprised that Harry chose him. He was also good looking, now that Harry thinks about it.

Harry nodded, he liked the idea, but first, he had to make sure Zabini was man of his word and wouldn't divulge any further information to the press. In other words, Harry has to try him out.

With that idea in mind, Harry spent the rest of the evening thinking of ways to tell Blaise without making a full out of himself.

The next day, after his daily shift at the Auror Department which ended up with Harry having to fill up a load of report papers and sending them to the Minister of Magic, Harry rushed out of his office and headed towards a close pub.

It was cold outside. The middle of winter approached and Harry was worried about his health so he decided to dress up warmly. He had thrown a scarf around his neck and put on a coat before leaving his house this morning.

Harry walked into the pub, leaving the coldness behind and embracing the warmth of the small place. His eyes traveled around the pub. It was his first time here. Few people sat here and there and it didn't take Harry much before he noticed the figure of the man he was supposed to meet sitting in a far corner.

Harry stepped towards the table by the window side and took a sit right in front of the man. Zabini's eyes landed on Harry as soon as he sat down, and a wide smirk traced upon his lips.

"What a surprise. The famous Harry Potter asking me for a drink out of nowhere. I must confess that I haven't seen this coming in a hundred years." Blaise spoke those words in an amused voice and Harry could clearly notice the seductive tone he was using.

Harry felt utterly uncomfortable but decided to pull himself together. He had to do this no matter how much he disliked Zabini.

"Good evening, Zabini." Harry greeted him. "Well, this proves you were wrong." He pointed out and Blaise let out a faint chuckle.

"I was joking, Potter. I am more than honored to be in the list of people you would ask for a drink." Blaise answered with a small grin, his hazel eyes fixed Harry's green ones. "So, what made you think of my small name among all the famous ones you have in your address book?"

Blaise's question put Harry in an alarmed state. Of course he had seen this coming. Harry had never been close to Zabini to begin with, so no wonder the man would find it suspicious that he asked him for a drink out of nowhere.

"I have been running through more than one article about you, Zabini. Your name has sure become famous lately." Harry stated.

Blaise arched an eyebrow.

"You mean the articles about me being gay and hooking up with many wizards at once? Don't tell me you believe whatever you read on the papers, Potter." Blaise sighed and shook his head.

"Does that mean it isn't?" Harry asked.

Blaise kept silent for a while before letting out a faint chuckle, his eyes fixed Harry's and his lips parted slightly as he licked the upper one in a quick movement. Harry fidgeted.

"Well, if you want it to be, then yes it is." Blaise answered, leaning over on the table to rest his chin on the palm of his hand. Harry scooted back in his chair.

"What about you, Potter? Heard you've got a divorce few months ago. Could it be you've found out women weren't in your liking?" Blaise asked with interest, his hand left his glass of firewhisky and approached slowly Harry's. "Is that the reason you're asking for assistance from someone who has experience in the field?"

Harry's hands were set on the table, frozen. He didn't know how to respond. He hasn't seen this coming at all. This situation differed from all the scenarios he had went through while thinking about this meeting yesterday night.

"What are you getting at, Zabini?" Harry asked dryly, swallowing afterwards, noticing he was getting short on saliva.

Blaise's eyes never failed to stare right into Harry's, his hand approached closer and his fingers touched Harry's slightly. Harry shuddered in surprise yet didn't move.

"Do I really have to explain?" Blaise spoke smoothly, and Harry found himself getting pulled in his trap. The man was truly handsome and Harry couldn't deny it. Along with the way he acted and the tone he put in his voice as he spoke, it was the perfect combination.

Was this why he was famous for turning straight men gay? Or was it that Harry was never straight to begin with?

The realization hit Harry hard. This was getting confusing and a small feeling of anxiousness buried deep inside Harry started taking over.

Harry's sweaty hand closed into a fist, escaping Blaise's touch, but soon regretted his action as Blaise's hand smoothly traced over the back of Harry's hand, stroking it.

Harry almost jolted as he clenched his fists and looked aside.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Zabini." Harry denied, his eyes fixed back on his. "Moreover, the reason why I asked you for a drink was because I was simply curious about how much you changed through time. I have been setting up meetings like this with many others in case you were wondering." Harry lied, retrieving immediately his hand and stood up. "Well it was nice seeing you after all this time, but I have to head off now."

Harry was about to leave when Blaise's hand wrapped around his wrist and stopped him. Harry looked back at him in surprise.

"You've become such a fine handsome man, Potter. I'm seriously amazed." Blaise showed a wide smirk, different from all the other ones. It was a seductive smile and Harry must admit he almost fell for that one.

"I'll see you around, Zabini." Harry dryly answered before sliding his hand from Blaise's grip and walked away.

Blaise's eyes followed Harry's figure that reached for the door and disappeared behind it. He brushed his tongue quickly over his lips and bit his bottom one.

"Looks like I have set my eyes on my next target." Blaise whispered before ordering a second glass of firewhisky.

Harry rushed his way out of the neighborhood, his hand was still burning from the earlier touch and his heart was racing in both confusion and anxiousness.

It failed, the plan failed.

Harry didn't manage to tell Blaise the reason behind the meeting. Blaise didn't seem very trustworthy and Harry felt like he made the right decision by lying to him.

But that's not what was worrying Harry right now.

Harry found Blaise averagely handsome, and although he passionately disliked the man, his body still responded to his flirting and almost responded to it, which set Harry's mind into confusion.

Harry thought of yesterday's events. When he told Hermione he was gay, it didn't feel wrong at all. Instead, Harry was surprised by how he played along to make Hermione believe it and she actually did.

This didn't seem right.

No matter how much he thought about it, Harry felt that he was missing something.

Harry bit his lip nervously as he rushed into the first alley he could find. It was getting dark outside and he was mentally tired after the meeting. At the corner of the next alley, Harry deaparated back to his apartment.

Back to his home sweet home, Harry found nothing but an empty space. Since when had his apartment been this quiet and boring?

Harry sighed, took off his coat and hanged it by the door side. He took off his shoes and stepped into the apartment.

So much has happened these past two days and Harry couldn't put up with all of it. He had just started his so-called _plan_ and he was already exhausted.

Harry mentally crossed Blaise Zabini's name out of the list of people to play the role of his partner.

Earlier today, Harry had made few researches here and there and had spotted few more gay people in his surroundings he had never known of before. He was quite surprised when he read an article about an Auror divorcing his wife to live with his male lover, only to find out later that that Auror was none other than Harry's partner back in their Auror training years. Harry then thought about asking him for a drink next time.

Aside from this entire boyfriend-seeking mission, Ron seemed quite bothered around Harry today and Harry hated to admit knowing the reason. Hermione must've told him about what happened Sunday morning. Not to mention that tomorrow he'll be having lunch with him and Merlin knows what kind of faces he'll be pulling and what weird questions he'd be asking.

Harry relaxed his tired body on the couch and felt his stomach growl in hunger although he wasn't in any mood to make dinner.

_Tap tap tap_

Harry jolted to the familiar sound of tapping at his window. His eyes averted towards it to notice what he was expecting. Raff, the owl was here.

Harry stood up curiously and let the owl in. To his surprise, Raff had brought a new letter. This one had a red envelope.

"You again? And is that another letter?" Harry received a simple nod before the owl waved the letter at him, batting its wings impatiently. "I get it. You want me to read it. Alright"

Apparently the owner did not seem satisfied with Harry's rejection to his generous offer, Harry thought. Now that he remembered, Harry felt slight regret for not being honest with the person. Who knows maybe he would've been of a better help than Blaise Zabini?

Harry quickly picked the letter from Raff's hold and opened it right away to read through the lines.

_Dear Gryffindor,_

_I apologize for my persistent behavior but as I received your letter yesterday, Raff informed me that you indeed needed help in some special matter._

Harry's eyes snapped open in surprise as he read the following.

_A person that is qualified enough to stand by your side and survive the questioning of your dear friend while playing the role of the perfect boyfriend. Now, I have to confess that I find this idea both humorous and interesting. _

Harry's mouth dropped open and his eyes immediately landed on Raff, the owl cocked its head innocently.

"Raff, you told him? You… How does an owl even talk?" Harry blurted out in confusion, only receiving a small nod from the witty owl.

If Harry could recall, Hermione did mention the existence of a certain spell that translates animal language, but he never really paid it any attention himself.

Raff's owner must've certainly used that spell on him. Therefore, Raff told him everything he had heard Harry speak out loudly the day before.

"Merlin, that is so embarrassing." Harry's face flushed but decided to finish reading the letter first.

_I am rather confident about my charming skills, and after providing me with such an enormous help once -which I would never cease to thank you enough for -I am more than willing to assist you in this matter by playing the role of the partner you've been seeking._

_In order to present me with further information, I would like to ask to meet you personally before the start of this interesting plan. _

_Feel free to think this through. I'll be waiting patiently for your answer,_

_Sincerely,_

_Slytherin._

Accepting the offer? Meeting personally? Playing the role of his partner?

Did the mysterious Slytherin just accepted to help Harry out with his scandalous situation?

"Merlin, this is perfect!" Harry's face lit up with a wide smile before he quickly closed his mouth shut, noticing the owl was still close.

"You better not spy on me without my knowledge next time, you witty owl." Harry frowned its way before patting its head. "But I guess it's all thanks to you that I found a solution."

With that in mind, Harry didn't hesitate to pick up his pen and flip over the letter. He noted down the time and place for a meeting before sending the letter with Raff.

"Tomorrow evening. I'm looking forward to this." Harry smiled to himself, finding the whole situation strangely exciting.

The following day, Harry's luck ran out.

After waking up late, leaving his house without his umbrella and getting caught up in the rain to end up soaked before reaching his office, Harry wondered what else was there for him to survive.

It took him many drying spells before he could get his clothes dry. His body on the other hand still ached in cold and he wished he could just rush back home and take a long warm shower.

The rain didn't cease to fall and Harry's mood got gloomier. Just as expected, he made so many mistakes, messed up too many reports, and wrote wrong information in wrong places. The Auror was exhausted both mentally and physically before lunch break arrived and Ron showed up at his office door.

"Hey, mate. Doing alright over there?" Ron asked as he walked in. "You looked quite tense earlier, you got me worried."

Harry's eyes left the scattered papers on the desk to land on Ron.

"It's lunch break already?" Harry asked in a tired voice before letting his pen fall on the wooden surface of the desk and rested against his chair. "I am so done. Today is just not my day." Harry sighed deeply.

Ron took a sit on the comfortable chair in front of him, crossing his legs as he picked up some papers Harry tossed aside and read through them.

"I could tell since you arrived late. You were a mess." Ron's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Bloody hell, mate, those sure are a _lot_ of mistakes." Ron concluded after putting the tossed papers in the trash bin. "Are you sure you don't want to head back home and rest instead? You're as pale as a ghost."

Harry sighed. His eyes fixed the ceiling as he remembered his meeting with the Slytherin later this evening. After surviving such a horrible day, it better be worth it, Harry thought then stood up.

"I'm going to grab something to eat, you're coming?" Harry asked and Ron nodded immediately.

"I was planning to ask you myself." Ron said as he stood up as well. "I wanted to ask you something."

There it is, the investigation starts. After Hermione, now it's Ron's turn to ask Harry all kind of questions Harry was avoiding. Harry shrugged it off and left the office, Ron was never a big threat.

Harry quickly regretted thinking that.

Unlike his expectations, Ron seemed calm, too calm for Harry's liking, and Harry wondered if that was the face he always pulls out when about to murder someone.

They both ordered the same meal, fried pork with rice, French fries, a salad and pumpkin juice. Not to forget Harry's favorite dessert, a chocolate muffin.

The awkward silence that set up while each of the Aurors ate his food made Harry more self-conscious.

He started wondering what was on his best friend's mind. Obviously, Hermione gave him the full report concerning their meeting last Sunday. Ron certainly thinks Harry is gay and that he's spending happy times with his new boyfriend hanging out and having dates everyday.

The click of the fork sitting on the top of the empty plate was heard and Harry lifted up his eyes to meet Ron's who seemed finally ready to speak.

"So, I heard that you…" Ron started, stopping midway as Harry put his fork down and met his gaze.

"That I'm gay and have been dating another man for over a month now? Yes, what you heard is true." Harry interrupted, feeling suddenly impulsive.

Ron blinked in surprise, stayed calm for few second before answering.

"I was going to say that I heard you met up with Blaise Zabini yesterday, but I guess you just answered my other question." Ron seemed somehow calmer than usual.

Harry got caught by surprise and cursed himself for jumping to conclusion.

"So you're dating Zabini?" Ron asked.

"Hell no! What are you talking about, Ron?" Harry quickly replied.

"Some of our co-workers were walking by that neighborhood yesterday night and said they saw you having an 'intimate' time with the Slytherin. Is that true?" Ron asked, eying Harry suspiciously.

There was no way Harry could tell Ron the true reason behind his meeting with Zabini. Although he was burning to tell him about his current situation and ask for help, but Ron being Hermione's husband wasn't helping.

"He just asked me for a drink and I couldn't refuse." Harry lied.

Ron's eyes opened wide and Harry could see pure relief in them.

"Mate, you almost gave me a heart attack!" Ron's sigh was so deep, he looked like he was holding his breath since they both walked in the restaurant. His calm serious figure changed into the usual outgoing one and Harry felt relieved to see his best friend acting normal again.

"Hermione and I have been spending these past days wondering who the guy might be. I mentioned seeing you at a pub with Zabini and no matter how I explained there's no way he's the one you're dating, she still couldn't believe it." Ron explained as he gulped some of his pumpkin juice and sighed in relief. "She said something about him being your type, I told her that didn't make any sense. She just doesn't listen" He complained.

Harry blinked more than once at Ron's words. Hermione has a point. Zabini was indeed handsome and he was the first person Harry thought of while thinking of a candidate. And if it wasn't for his flirty attitude, Harry would've asked him for help and Hermione would've believed it in the blink of an eye.

To think his best friend knew Harry more than he did, Harry will never underestimate Hermione. The woman was purely genius.

"So, who's he?" Ron suddenly asked, snapping Harry out of his thoughts.

"Who's who?"

"Are you kidding me, mate? I'm talking about the mysterious man you've been with for over a month and that you've been hiding well enough that not even Hermione saw it coming." Ron crossed his hands over the table and leaned over, his eyes were focusing on Harry who felt suddenly concerned.

"Well… He…Er…" Harry stuttered, thinking of a way to escape the questioning he feared the most.

Ron looked focused on each word Harry spoke.

"I get it." He said, giving up and laying back against his chair. "You're keeping the surprise for the Christmas party, right?"

"The Christmas party?!" Harry shouted, and the few people in the restaurant gave him a weird stare. Harry sat back down on his chair, his horrified expression clear on his face.

"What do you mean by a party?"

"Mate, where have you been when the Minister sent us a note this morning?" Ron asked, and Harry remembered receiving a letter earlier that he completely ignored due to his bad mood. "The party is for next week, me and Hermione are having a bet on figuring out who your date would be." Ron explained. "I should've known you were too stubborn to tell. Now I need to find out myself."

Harry's ears stopped processing Ron's words right after he mentioned the Christmas party.

So now, Harry doesn't only have to introduce a fake boyfriend to his friends, but to hundreds of guests. Not to mention that it will end up in the first page of the _Daily Prophet_ and in less than a day, the whole Wizarding world would know that Harry is a fresh gay man living the happy love adventure with his new boyfriend.

Harry could already imagine the headline "The reason behind Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley's divorce has been revealed"

No, this can't be. This must be a nightmare.

This has gone too far and Harry has to stop it now.

Harry stood up and put his coat back on.

"Harry? The break isn't over yet." Ron tilted his head, surprised by his friend's behavior.

"Um, I should probably finish the work to get back home earlier. I'm not feeling so well." Harry answered. "I'll see you later, Ron."

Ron simply nodded and Harry headed out of the restaurant.

Later that day, Harry had to go over a load of report papers waiting for him on his office desk. He made sure to put aside all the bad events of the day and concentrate on his task to make it out of the Department one hour earlier than usual.

Harry checked the time, it was 5 p.m. and he had two more hours before the meeting with the Slytherin. He made a quick excuse to escape having a drink with his co-workers and headed back home right away. A warm long shower was all Harry needed to get his mood slightly better and settle his ideas.

It started with a little lie and ended with a huge problem. Harry should've seen this coming.

No matter how much he thought about it, the best solution was to apologize as early as possible and clear the misunderstanding. Hermione would be angry and he had to get along with it. She'll forgive him after a while anyway.

But Hermione wasn't the only problem right now. What about the Slytherin he will be meeting in less than an hour? What excuse will he be telling him?

"We'll meet up. I'll explain everything and apologize for the inconvenience." Harry noted and let out a long sigh. "Snap, I'm going to be late!" He cursed his laziness and stepped out of the bathtub, put a towel around his waist and headed out.

Harry didn't think twice before putting on his best clothing, a navy blue suit and a jet black tie that matched perfectly with the leather shoes.

The Auror put on his dark brown coat on top of his suit, grab his umbrella in case and headed out, only to deaparate few steps into a dark alley close to the meeting place.

Harry chose a calm fancy restaurant far from the usual neighborhood to avoid the bad scenario of running into one of his acquaintances.

Harry used a Tempus Charm to make sure he made it in time. He walked out of the alley and headed into the restaurant. To his biggest surprise, there were far too many people than expected and his eyes quickly traveled around to see any familiar faces. Luckily there was none. Before he left his apartment, Harry of course made sure to take off his glasses, used a spell to adjust his sight and hid his scar to avoid any kind of unwanted confrontations. Although he still felt tense in crowded places.

Harry's eyes fixed on the table he had reserved. It was the only table with only one of the chairs occupied by a certain blond man. Harry couldn't see his face which was hidden behind the menu he was reading through. From only the way he was sitting, one leg crossing the other, and each arm on the side of the table while grabbing the menu, Harry could tell he was having some kind of elegant aura flowing out of him.

Harry's heart began racing for some strange reason and he took in a deep breath before walking towards him. As he reached the table, Harry took off his coat and the waiter rushed towards him to take care of it. Harry thanked him and pulled the chair to take a sit in front of the man.

"Anything I can get for you sirs?" The waiter asked before he could dismiss.

"Er, a glass of water would be nice for now." Harry responded and the waiter nodded with a smile before walking away.

"Potter?" A strangely familiar voice reached Harry's ear.

Hearing his name being spoken in a familiar tone got Harry immediately alarmed. Harry's eyes drifted back towards the man sitting in front of him who had lowered his menu and whose face was in shock, grey wide eyes staring right at Harry.

It took Harry less than a second to recognize him, and his latest hope went crushing down.

"Malfoy."


	3. Choice

**Chapter 3 : Choice**

A small group of wizards walked inside the restaurant, receiving a warm welcoming from the waiter who scouted them towards a large table able to fit the whole group. A dark skinned man chuckled lightly at his friend's joke while taking a sit around the table.

"Blaise, what are you getting?" A brunet asked and Zabini's attention focused on the menu before looking elsewhere.

"Something exotic would do." Zabini responded. "And a bottle of wine." He simply added, not bothering to look into the menu. His amused expression seemed to drop once he spotted two familiar faces sitting not so far from his table.

A faint smirk traced upon Zabini's lips and his eyes focused back on his partners who seemed to be in the middle of a conversation about the latest Quidditch match of the season.

At the other side of the restaurant, an uncomfortably awkward mood has been setting up for the previous thirteen minutes.

Harry has just finished his plate of Lasagna rolls and black bean soup and was now drinking silently his wine. His eyes seemed to set on anything else other than the man in front of him who, on the other hand, was in the middle of dessert.

Of all possibilities out there, and of all people the Wizarding world held, why did it have to be him?

Harry still couldn't process the fact that he was having dinner at a fancy restaurant with the one and only person Harry have always hated with passion, Draco Malfoy.

The fact hit them both so hard that other than pronouncing each other's names with a horrified expression, no single word has been spoken since.

Harry could feel Malfoy's gaze upon him now and then. Malfoy would take a sip from his glass of wine and stare intensely at Harry who refused entirely to make eye contact and ate as slow as possible.

The silence started getting unbearable, and with their plates getting empty and soon their bottles, Harry decided to take a deep breath, gather his courage and—

"What is the meaning of this, Potter?" Malfoy's voice caught him off-guard and Harry had to lift up his eyes and meet his gaze.

Now that he finally managed to look at his old enemy's face, Harry could notice certain details. Malfoy seemed to have slightly changed from back then. His blond hair was a bit longer, combed behind as usual, with few straps of hair falling over his eyes. His face looked a lot more, how could Harry describe it, clean, smooth-looking…Handsome?

Harry quickly shook his head. There was no way in hell he would find his old bully handsome.

With a frown, Harry sipped from his glass of wine and set the glass down on the table.

"Does it look like I know either?" Harry responded rather calmly.

Malfoy's grey eyes pierced Harry with a stare and Harry wondered if that was his way of intimidating people. If so, it worked perfectly and now Harry was getting extremely self-conscious.

"Out of all people…" Malfoy let out a long sigh, finally breaking eye-contact and focusing back on his glass. "I thought of many scenarios but never expected it to turn out the worst."

Malfoy seemed disappointed and Harry felt slight annoyance poke his chest. It was kind of nostalgic, and Harry remembered feeling as annoyed and angry as he was back at Hogwarts whenever he would run into Malfoy at the corner of a hall.

"Don't make it sound as if I saw this coming, Malfoy." Harry dryly spoke. "You know perfectly that I would've tried all kind of burning spells on that letter of yours if only I knew."

Malfoy opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He narrowed his eyes, his fingers clenching around the glass.

"Way to speak to the man you desperately asked for help, Potter." Malfoy muttered, throwing a challenging look towards Harry.

Harry's body stiffened and joined his hands over his chest, taking the defensive.

"I did _not_ ask you for help. _You_ suggested it." Harry corrected him, speaking in a lower, clearly displeased tone.

Malfoy ignored his answer and continued.

"What was it about again? Oh right, seeking a boyfriend to lie to the Mudblood and the Weasel about your sexuality. What a healthy friendship and lifestyle you maintain, Potter. Funny, how not surprised I am." Malfoy mocked and a fine small grin appeared on his face.

Harry clenched his fists, his eyebrows joining in a frown. He would lie to himself if he denied what Malfoy just said, because it was regretfully true. But Harry refused to let Malfoy have it his way just like the old days.

"You're one to talk, Malfoy." Harry's green eyes burned with annoyance. "Suggesting on helping a total stranger you have never met and even insisting to be the respectful candidate. Are you that desperate?"

"Desperate? I'm not like you, Potter." Malfoy gritted his teeth and muttered in anger.

"Shut up, Malfoy. You know nothing about me." Harry growled.

"I know that _you're_ desperate enough to make up a whole story just to get yourself a man." Malfoy stated with a smirk.

"I'm not desperate! And I don't need a man!" Harry shouted, forgetting about his surroundings. He started to pant faintly from the boiling anger that resided inside him, ready to burst out at any second.

Malfoy was utterly annoying and Harry knew this wasn't going to work out the moment he had set his eyes on him. He never regretted acting on a whim as much as he did today. Accepting to meet a total stranger was never a good choice, especially when that stranger turns out being your worst enemy.

Harry took in a deep breath, exhaled, then opened his mouth.

"All I need is someone smart enough to act as my lover for few days and that's it." Harry explained calmly.

"If you think I'm going to be that man, then you must be kidding yourself, Potter." Malfoy spat.

Harry slammed his hand against the surface of the table in anger.

"Then why the fuck am I loosing my time with you?" Harry shouted in pure anger, no longer able to hold it back.

Harry could feel his whole body tremble and if it wasn't for them being in a public area, he wouldn't have hesitated to hex Malfoy right at the moment.

Malfoy sipped silently his wine,silver eyes staring intensely at Harry who stood up immediately and fished for his wallet. He took out few pieces of money and put them on the table when a hand landed on his shoulder, pulling him out of his anger state.

Harry looked over his shoulder to notice a familiar face.

"Zabini?" Harry simply called the man's name in surprise.

"Blaise?" Malfoy announced in a rather unpleasant tone and Harry knew he was not the slightest bit glad to see him.

"Good evening, gentlemen." Zabini greeted the two with a warm smile. His eyes traveled from Malfoy to Harry in a blink.

"I wouldn't call it eavesdropping since your voices were loud enough for half of the restaurant to hear, but if I'm not wrong, Potter is looking for a fake lover for some kind of reason. Am I right?" Zabini's eyes fixed Harry's and Harry felt so ashamed, he wished he could bury himself alive right at the moment.

Now that Zabini knows about the plan, god knows what would happen. He'll probably start off by telling every single Slytherin friend he has, and end up spreading the word to the press. And maybe even use the information to blackmail Harry, who knows. Zabini was a Slytherin after all. He was capable of anything.

Harry directly blamed it on Malfoy. The man had always been ruining his life since Harry was eleven and after all these years, he was clearly not planning to stop.

Zabini stared at Harry whose eyes were set on Malfoy who was giving Zabini the nastiest looks. The tension between the three men sent a scary aura all around the place and they could only hope it doesn't end up with a hexing battle.

"What are you doing here, Blaise?" Malfoy spoke. "Get back to your table and stop putting your nose in matters that don't concern you."

Zabini raised an eyebrow, a faint chuckle left his mouth. His face showed calmness and a hint of seduction. Zabini was good at keeping his cool.

"Well, I could say I was worried about my friend over here, you see." Zabini waved his hand towards Harry and Harry blinked at the statement.

"Friend?" Malfoy repeated. "You, friends with Potter? You must be kidding me. I never thought you'd be aiming that low, Blaise." Malfoy rolled his eyes in disgust.

Harry sucked his teeth, eyes narrowing. His body was trembling with anger.

"Malfoy…" He muttered, but Zabini's hand squeezed his shoulder.

"You see, Malfoy, Potter and I had a drink last time and things worked pretty well between us, I'd say." Zabini showed a wide grin and his hazel eyes fell back on Harry. "I guess it is time to put the past behind and start over again, don't you think?"

Harry shivered as he felt Zabini's cold fingers brush over his hand, he quickly pulled it back.

Malfoy stared at the two with a displeased glare, pouring himself some more of his favorite wine and deciding to simply ignore them.

"Listen, Zabini." Harry whispered, noticing he was still standing in the middle of the restaurant and people's attention was dragged towards their table. "I don't think this will work, I mean, this is a bit complicated and…"

"Don't worry, Potter. I know as much as I need to and I would be more than willing to play the role of the lover you're seeking." Zabini suggested with a wide seductive smile that put Harry in an uncomfortable state. Yet, Zabini's suggestion took him by surprise.

"Really?" Harry asked with wide eyes, slight hope appearing in them.

"Are you two done with being disgustingly nice to each other? You give me the urge to vomit." Malfoy's voice reached their ears and Harry and Zabini's attention focused back on Malfoy.

Malfoy put carefully the white tissue aside, the empty glass and stood up elegantly. He scooted right in between the two close men, put his hands on each of their almost touching shoulders and pushed them aside with a disgusted stare.

"Potter has already chosen the proper candidate for his little plan." Malfoy declared, his silver eyes piercing Zabini's with a cold stare. "And that is certainly not you, Blaise."

Zabini's eyes slightly widened at Malfoy's statement. Malfoy faced back Harry's confused face.

"I expect a full detailed report about this plan by tomorrow morning." He spoke in a tone full of authority, before looking down at the few pieces of money Harry put on the table.

"And I already paid. Keep your money to make yourself look more …_decent."_ Malfoy's eyes stared up and down Harry's body, scanning briefly his old suit. "If I'm going to be playing the role of your lover in front of many people, you might as well show a minimum sense of elegance and manners. Although I guess I will have to teach you those as well, since you _clearly_ lack them."

Harry's mouth dropped open yet no word came out.

Malfoy stared at Zabini one last time.

"See you around, Blaise." He dryly spoke, throwing him one piercing glare before heading out of the restaurant.

Harry's eyes fixed the door for a long while, his mind not completely processing what just happened. He jolted out of his thoughts when a gentle hand landed on his back and Harry remembered Zabini's presence.

Zabini didn't speak a word yet his face and expression showed it all. He was waiting for an explanation and Harry didn't have any.

Harry opened his mouth to say something but soon got interrupted.

"Whether what Malfoy said is true or not, my offer is still valid, Potter." Zabini suggested with a warm smile. "And if you're worried about secrecy, then rest assured. No one other than myself would know about this."

Zabini's hand stroked all the way up to Harry's shoulder sending a shiver down his spine. He then leaned over to whisper close to his ear.

"I'll see you around, _Harry_." Zabini purred in a smooth seductive tone and Harry shivered at the hearing of his name being called in such a way.

At Harry's reaction, a clear smirk traced upon Zabini's lips before he walked out of Harry's vision.

Harry stood in the middle of the restaurant, dumbfounded. It wasn't until he noticed all of the eyes were set on him that he decided to grab his coat and head out.

The door of the apartment opened and slammed shut. Harry walked in, put the unused umbrella aside and hanged his coat by the door.

Harry stepped towards his couch and let his body fall on top of it. It was only 8 p.m. and he was already exhausted.

As soon as he closed his tired eyes the whole events from earlier came back to haunt him. The whole conversation with Malfoy and Zabini repeated in his mind. All of the anger, frustration, confusion he felt, Harry could clearly remember it all.

And something else.

Something strange that made Harry's body jolt whenever he came in touch with any of the two men.

When Zabini touched his hand and back, whispered into his ear, when Malfoy squeezed his shoulder, it all made Harry's body react in a strange way and Harry hated admitting liking it.

"It's definitely one of those evil Slytherin tricks." Harry breathed out, the palm of his hands rubbing his tired eyes. "Yes, must be it. I'm also tired."

Harry's hands placed behind his head, fixed the ceiling and thought about his situation.

After giving it some deep thought, Harry came to the conclusion that there was no way he'd tell Hermione the truth. He never lied to his best friend and he had no idea if she would even forgive him.

After meeting with Malfoy, Harry knew there was no turning back.

But to Harry's surprise, things seemed to have sorted out better than expected.

Zabini promised he wouldn't be telling anyone about Harry's plan and him and Malfoy were willing to help. Well, Malfoy wasn't but with his attitude, Harry understood that was his way of accepting the offer.

Now that he thought about it, Zabini's presence pushed Malfoy to change his mind when only a second before he had utterly disagreed. Harry wondered why.

Most importantly, the question that needed to be answered right now was: Who will Harry choose?

Harry never believed that one day he'd have to choose between two total assholes, Slytherins and enemies he hated with passion.

Zabini doesn't seem trustworthy yet turned out to be strangely kind to Harry. His flirting, on the other hand, makes Harry feel unbelievably awkward and he wishes he could just quit it.

Unlike Zabini, Malfoy doesn't seem to have a single interest in men. The man seems to find all kind of human contact disgusting which explains his overly hygienic attitude Harry didn't fail to notice at dinner. But Harry cannot simply put aside the fact that Malfoy was his purest enemy. He also enjoys ticking Harry off and angering him whenever he found the opportunity.

If Harry could, he'd choose neither.

"But it has to be one." Harry reminded himself, sighing heavily at the thought.

Harry heard some tapping on his window and quickly jumped off the couch. He soon felt relieved at the sight of a small brown owl behind the glass.

"Hermione's?" Harry concluded then opened the window to let the owl in.

He picked the note the owl brought and read through.

_Hello Harry,_

_I heard from Ron you're going to the Christmas party next week. Why haven't you told me? Could it be you're too busy spending time with your boyfriend? If so, I totally understand. Anyway, I just wanted to invite you over for dinner this Sunday, I have a little announcement to make, it's a surprise! George, Neville, Luna and many others are going to be there. _

_Ps: It would be lovely if you could ask your lover to come as well. _

_Until Sunday,_

_Hermione. _

Harry didn't bother reading the letter twice as he simply nodded at the owl and it flew away. He looked out of the window and a gentle freezing wind caressed his face. Harry's eyes lift up to the night sky. It was a clear dark sea of stars, not a single cloud in sight, and no single sign of rain.

Only a week ago, Harry's life was calm and peaceful. He would spend his days alone outside or at home and he would be more than pleased with what he had. Hermione would send him to parties and he would still enjoy them better than his actual situation.

With a small lie, Harry's life turned upside down and there was no way out of it.

"It's too late to regret now." Harry sighed and shivered slightly at the cold weather. "It's going to be alright. I'm sure of it." He nodded at the thought and rubbed his arms, seeking some warmth.

That night, Harry ended up watching the night sky for longer than planned. Before he could notice, it was already late and he headed straight to bed. His mind pushed all the events of the day aside and Harry was finally able to get some sleep.

* * *

Morning came and Harry rushed out of bed, took a shower, put on some clothes and headed out. He arrived at the Auror Department in time and greeted Ron on his way to his office. The man was suspiciously happier than usual.

"Harry, you're coming for dinner this Sunday right?" Ron asked before Harry could step into his office.

Harry turned back to face Ron and simply nodded. "An announcement, was it? What is it this time? Hermione got promoted for the third time this month?" Harry guessed with a small laugh.

"Better than that!" Ron quickly replied, his mouth never breaking that wide idiotic smile of his. "I wish I could tell you, but Hermione insisted on not telling anyone until Sunday. Oh mate, you have no idea how excited I am!" Ron's eyes sparkled with excitement and Harry wondered what was all this about.

"Well, until Sunday then." Harry smiled and was about to head in when Ron's voice stopped him once again.

"So, are you going to…You know, you and… Is he going to…" Ron stuttered and Harry knew what he was trying to ask.

"I'm not sure if he's going to come, I haven't asked him yet." Harry answered, which was true since he didn't even choose yet who his partner is going to be, let alone ask him about this meeting. Harry knew that both Zabini and Malfoy would be against the idea, but that again is another story.

Ron's smile widened once again and quickly nodded. "Alright. See you at lunch, mate." He said before rushing back to his office.

For the rest of the morning, Harry kept spacing out in the middle of work. He thought about all the valuable reasons to choose between the two candidates and came to no conclusion whatsoever.

Someone knocked at the door and Harry snapped out of his thoughts. His eyes set on the clock to notice it was noon.

"Already break time?" Harry stated in surprise, putting aside the reports he was working on.

Harry grabbed his coat and headed towards the door, opening it in a rush.

"Sorry, Ron, I haven't notic—"

Harry's eyes shot open at the sight of the person in front of him who was nothing like Ron.

"Were you expecting the Weasel to drop by?" Malfoy's familiar voice spoke. "He looked in quite a rush when I passed him by. He must've totally forgotten about your existence."

Malfoy was standing right in front of Harry, wearing the usual challenging expression on his face. He had put a grey suit on that matched perfectly his eye colors, as well as an olive green tie topped by a black coat. He was as elegant as usual.

A frown instantly formed over Harry's eyebrows.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" He asked, not a single bit pleased by his presence.

"Not happy to see me?" Malfoy arched an eyebrow. "I came to get the report I demanded yesterday by myself, since you're apparently too stupid to get yourself a proper owl." He explained.

"A report?" Harry repeated. His annoyed expression turned into a completely confused one.

_"I expect a full detailed report about this plan by tomorrow morning." _

Harry immediately remembered Malfoy's words and cursed himself. He totally forgot about it.

"From the look on your face, I get that you completely forgot." Malfoy sighed. "How unprofessional."

"Look, I had a lot of work I didn't even have time to think about anything else." Harry quickly responded. A lot of work as in watching the night sky for two hours straight, Harry bit his lip at the obvious lie.

Malfoy ignored him and stepped into his office, his eyes traveling around. Harry could clearly see him judging the place.

"No wonder the Weaslette left you. A forgetful husband is nothing but a burden." Malfoy spoke calmly those hurtful words and Harry flinched.

Malfoy arrived by Harry's desk, his hand landing on the wooden surface before he decided to lean against it, facing Harry.

"Seriously, Potter. For the Boy-who-lived, you aren't that special." He spoke in clear challenge and Harry frowned.

"If insulting me is all you're here for, then politely get out." Harry muttered, his patience coming to an end.

Malfoy fixed his stormy grey eyes on Harry who was standing by the open door. He noticed Harry's hand clenching around the handle and his body tensing up.

"Although insulting you is one of my favorite things to do, it isn't what brought me here today." Malfoy cleared up.

Harry's hand released the handle and faced Malfoy.

"I hate to admit it, and I hate that out of all people it had to be you who helped Raff that day, but I still owe you one." Malfoy stated, clearly displeased by the sound of his own words.

Harry raised an eyebrow at Malfoy's words. So this was the reason behind Malfoy's sudden change of mind the day before. It explains it all now.

"I didn't help _you_, Malfoy. I helped your owl. If I owe anyone it would be Raff." Harry responded. "Now if that was enough to help you keep your pride, you can leave."

Harry mentally crossed Malfoy's name out of his list. He couldn't stand him at all. Zabini's flirting was nothing compared to Malfoy's bad attitude.

Malfoy fixed Harry intensely and Harry started getting tired of waiting by the door, wishing for Malfoy to simply leave.

"So, the thing between you and Blaise was true, after all." Malfoy finally spoke, smirking at the sight of Harry's wide eyes.

"Mine and Zabini's relationship has nothing to do with you, Malfoy. Now, get out."Harry gritted his teeth.

Malfoy kept calm, his smirk tracing widely. He pushed himself away from the wooden desk and stepped back towards the door, only to stop right in front of Harry whose glare never left his face.

"You do realize that you're putting yourself in his little trap, don't you? I knew you were stupid but I didn't think you'd be blind." Malfoy whispered in a low tone and Harry got caught off-guard by the man's closeness.

"What does that mean?" Harry muttered.

"By that, I mean that you're going to be his next toy, Potter. And just like his past ones, he'll be tossing you aside once he's done with you." Malfoy's words sent Harry's mind in a haze. "Friendly reminder, don't make him your partner. You will painfully regret."

Harry raised an eyebrow at Malfoy's last words.

"And why in hell do you think I would choose you over him, Malfoy?"

Another smirk traced upon his lips and Harry swallowed dryly.

"Do you even listen when people talk to you, Potter, or did your dumbness eat out all of your senses?" Malfoy breathed out harshly. "You're Blaise's next target. If you've read enough articles you'd know that he'd been sleeping around with famous wizards to get his name known."

"And how would I know you aren't after the same thing, Malfoy?" Harry blurted out.

Malfoy's expression changed into one that communicated pure disgust at the simple thought, Harry quickly regretted asking.

"Do you think I would want to sleep with you, Potter?" Malfoy asked with a frown and Harry blinked, surprised by the sudden question.

Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"God, the man killed the Dark Lord and now he thinks he can get anyone in his bed." Malfoy shook his head hopelessly and Harry bit his lip in both embarrassment and anger.

"Sometimes, I feel like hexing myself for showing compassion towards you, Potter. You're such a hopeless case." Malfoy added one last time before heading out of the office and disappearing into the corridor.

Harry slammed the door shut and sighed deeply.

"What the fuck is his problem?" He muttered in anger, sitting back on his chair and resuming his work. His stomach growled but he had no appetite.

Few hours later, Harry still couldn't fully concentrate on his task. Malfoy's words repeated on his mind over and over again.

"What an asshole." Harry sighed.

He wanted to believe that Malfoy was only talking bad about Zabini because he hated him, but a part of him wanted to believe that what Malfoy said was true.

Harry did read many articles about Zabini lately, and they were strangely all on the same matter. Him being a playboy and switching men like shoes.

But Harry didn't care. Zabini was only going to help him with the plan as a fake lover anyway. It wasn't like he was going sleep with him, Harry thought.

_"…He'd been sleeping around with famous wizards to get his name known."_

These words flashed in Harry's mind like a revelation and Harry hated feeling concerned. Zabini indeed was flirty around Harry, and would pull out seductive smiles whenever he'd speak to him. But Harry wasn't dumb enough to let himself get dragged into something he doesn't want, and if Zabini tries any dirty tricks, Harry won't hesitate to hex him.

A small white owl made its way into the office and Harry left up his head. The owl flied all around the room before landing on the desk safely, dropping a small parchment right in front of Harry.

Harry wondered who would send him a personal letter at work and picked up the parchment. The owl immediately fled away before Harry could give it an answer. Harry later understood that there was no need for one.

Harry quickly stood up and checked his clock that showed 5 p.m. He hurriedly put on his coat and rushed out of the office.

A strong wind stormed into the office and the small parchment landed on the floor. The written message was short, clear and direct.

_I have some news for you,_

_Meet me at the same pub, 5 p.m._

_It's urgent,_

_Zabini._

* * *

**The 3rd chapter came in early this week! I'd like to thank everyone for the beautiful reviews that motivate me to write more. I hope that everyone is enjoying this fanfic as much as I am enjoying writing it. Have a nice week and keep the reviews coming!  
**


	4. Mistake

**Chapter 4 : Mistake  
**

The sky was clear outside. Few clouds would pass by but there was no sign of rain. Although it was almost Christmas, snow wasn't about to fall any time soon.

It was past five of the evening at the Malfoy Manor. The wide living room was quiet, only the crisping sound of the fireplace could be heard. A blond haired man was sitting on the couch, a book in his hands, his eyes scanning the few lines of the page.

The man seemed to be caught in his reading, switching his crossed legs regularly while turning the pages every now and then.

With a snap of the man's finger, a house elf appeared.

"Anything I could do for Master Draco, sir?" The elf approached the man timidly, his wide blue eyes staring up at the face hidden behind the book which title was "_100 Effective Spells for Wizards and Witches_".

The book closed shut and Draco's face appeared behind. His silver eyes fixed the elf before putting the book aside.

"Fetch me my coat and wallet." Draco ordered and with the blink of an eye, the elf disappeared and reappeared with the said wallet and coat.

"Anything else, Master?" The elf asked, following up to Draco who stood up and put his coat on.

"If mother asks, tell her I'm out for dinner." Draco simply added before disappearing behind the door of the mansion, leaving the elf who, with a quick nod, disappeared.

Outside, Draco shoved his hands into his pockets, hissing faintly at the cold breeze caressing his face. Once he took few steps away from the Mansion, Draco instantly deapparated to reappear in a familiar alley somewhere in the middle of the city. He rushed into the closest restaurant where he was planning to meet Pansy Parkinson.

Draco would never consider Pansy a friend. Malfoys didn't need friends and Draco believed that. But the woman had been insisting on meeting up with him since they left Hogwarts and would always find a way to get him out of his house, using her old dirty tricks. After a while, Draco gave up on trying to ignore her when he noticed how much information the woman could provide him.

Pansy was Blaise's ex-wife. The two got married right after the war and it apparently didn't last long before Blaise came out as being gay. Pansy didn't seem to mind especially after receiving few Galleons to keep quiet about Blaise's private life.

Earlier today, Draco received a note from Pansy asking him to meet up at the same pure-blood bar of the neighborhood, Pansy's favorite. Of course, Draco's first reaction was to refuse, but then the man remembered Pansy was keeping few secrets about her ex-husband, things that Blaise himself was ashamed to show to the public. After the latest events with Potter and Blaise, Draco knew that in one way or the other, he would find that information useful.

Draco walked inside the bar, sighing in relief at the warmth the place provided him. His eyes searched around for the small figure of the woman, only to find her flirting openly with two young men at the bar counter.

Draco walked past the few Witches and Wizards who eyed Draco intensely. Draco got used to ignoring them. After the war, it seemed like he gained a lot of popularity although being infamous is far from what he looked for.

Draco took a sit by Pansy's side, receiving a clear glare from the two young men standing on each of her sides. Draco ordered a glass of expensive wine and waited for Pansy to walk the boys away and come back to join him.

"You were late, so I thought some company wouldn't hurt." Pansy explained with a small grin, receiving an indifferent shrug from the man.

"You know that I don't care, Pansy." Draco replied, nodding at the bartender after receiving his drink. "So, what is it this time?" He asked, his grey eyes fixing her.

Pansy narrowed her eyes, apparently not pleased with his answer. She took a sit next to him and ordered a glass of Firewhisky. She wasn't the kind of women to enjoy drinking but she knew that one sip or two wouldn't hurt.

"You're as unpleasant as always. You do realize that women flee you because of that attitude, don't you?" Pansy stated, sipping elegantly from her cup.

"Is this going to be about me _again_?" Draco sighed, loosing interest in the conversation before it has ever begun.

"Yes it is, Draco. See those two women by the door?" Pansy waved her head towards the door and Draco turned to meet the gaze of a dark haired woman who turned to giggle to her friend.

"They've been staring at you since you stepped into the bar. They're both single, pure-blood and have eyes for you." Pansy stared at Draco who met her gaze.

"What are you getting at?" Draco stared intensely at her, seeing right into her intentions.

"You already know what I'm getting at." She showed a fine grin.

"And you already know that I have no single interest in women." Draco answered dryly.

Pansy rolled her eyes in annoyance and sighed deeply.

"You've been saying that for the past few months, Draco. Are you sure you're not gay?" Pansy eyed him suspiciously.

"Do you want to be hexed in the middle of a pure-blood bar, Pansy?" Draco shot her a glare and Pansy shrugged.

"My bad. I just can't help finding it suspicious, especially after that whole thing with Potter." Pansy chuckled, noticing how Draco nearly choked on his drink.

"Didn't I tell you not to bring that up again?" Draco muttered, clearly annoyed by the simple reminder of the situation with Potter.

Draco regretted telling Pansy yesterday. After that confrontation with Potter at the Auror department, Draco ran into the woman on his way back to the Manor and she invited herself in. Draco was simply angry and needed to let it all out and Pansy was the one to hear all of it.

"Oh come on, Draco. You just feel bad because he chose Blaise over you." Pansy interrupted Draco who had opened his mouth to protest. She crossed her legs and rested her back against the counter. "But it's kind of understandable, this whole thing with him seeking a man to play the role of his lover in front of Granger. That woman can be a pain and I feel sorry for him."

Draco finished quietly his glass of wine and ordered a second one.

"I didn't come here to discuss this." Draco opposed.

"Are you sure? I thought you _wanted_ to discuss this which is why you're here." Pansy clarified.

Draco threw her a suspicious look.

"What does that mean?"

"You think I didn't notice, Draco?" Pansy declared, a proud smile upon her face." You don't usually reply to my invitations quickly, and I'd be too dense not to notice how much you've been looking forward to this meeting." Pansy noticed a small frown appearing on Draco's face and chuckled." You're here to find out more about Blaise, aren't you?"

Draco didn't think he could be seen right through that easily. Well, it was Pansy after all, and he had to admit the woman had sharp senses. Most women had sharp senses, which is one of the reasons Draco didn't last long with his past wife.

Draco took in a deep breath and nodded. He hated to admit it, but if being direct can get him the information he needed about Blaise, then he might as well be.

"I need you to tell me about Blaise Zabini's affairs." Draco honestly spoke, facing Pansy whose face brightened with triumph. Draco hated that look on her face, it never was good news.

"You do realize that I can choose to tell you _only_ if I want to, right, Draco?" Pansy's evil smirk said it all and Draco rolled his eyes.

"What do you want, Pansy? Don't you have enough Galleons to last your entire life?"

"What I need is certainly not gold, Draco." Pansy replied and Draco arched an eyebrow.

"You see, Draco, I have a really bad habit of wanting to know _everything_. And this time it has to do with you." Pansy hummed in a rather pleased mood. She put the empty glass down after drinking the last drops of firewhisky and faced Draco who wore a frown that Pansy learned was his way of stepping into the defensive side.

"Why do you care so much about Potter, Draco?" Pansy leaned closer to whisper, her eyes full of thirst to know more.

"Care?" Draco repeated with a displeased look. "Watch your mouth, Pansy. I never mentioned caring about the Scarhead." Draco spat, receiving an impatient stare from the woman.

"You already know that I owe Potter one. If he didn't help my owl that day–"

"Yeah, yeah, I know that Potter's fetish of helping out everyone was the reason you kept your divorce confidential from the press and avoided a whole giant mess in your life because Malfoys _don't_ divorce. But the Boy-who-lived refused your help, Draco, so why do you keep insisting? The old Draco I know would simply curse him and ignore him for the rest of his days…Which you didn't do."

Draco's eyes averted away from Pansy's dangerous gaze to fix his half empty glass.

Pansy has a point and Draco has honestly never thought about it. The first reason behind his letter was to help the stranger from the situation he was in no matter how awkward it sounded to show the person his gratitude from keeping his personal life matters away from the press. But once that stranger turned out to be Potter, Draco immediately changed his mind. That until Blaise showed up.

"I'm man of my word, Pansy." Draco finally spoke after a long silence. "And I promised the person who saved Raff to help them with _anything. _The fact that Potter turned out to be that person doesn't give me the right to break the promise, especially after Blaise stepped into the whole scene. And you and I know more than anyone else what Blaise is truly capable of." Draco seemed thoughtful as he spoke those words.

"Oh my, I've never knew you could be such a gentleman, Draco." Pansy teasingly chuckled and Draco gave her an annoyed look. "So, from what you said I conclude that although Potter refused totally your help and since he's too dumb to realize it himself, you're willing to divulge the truth about Blaise in order to _save_ Potter from him, am I right?"

"Quite right, I guess." Draco replied seriously and to his surprise Pansy burst into laughter. Draco gritted his teeth in irritation.

"My bad. I can't help but find this awfully hilarious." Pansy breathed out after a good laugh, wiping off the drops of tears that cornered her eyes. "No matter how much I think about it, it still sounds like you _really_ care about Potter, Draco."

"Don't you start that again." Draco sighed.

"You know it's true."

"It isn't, just quit it."

"Don't you feel sorry for him?"

"That's different."

"How is it different? You want to help him."

"I don't _want_ to help him. I _have_ to."

"You don't have to if you really think about it."

Draco opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out.

"Potter himself said he didn't owe _you_, but your owl and he has a point. You can choose to walk away and leave him be and he won't blame you. But you didn't, Draco. You _chose_ help him."

Pansy's words made clear sense in Draco's mind but deep down the man hated to admit she was right.

"What are you getting at, Pansy?" Draco muttered, swallowing dryly.

"You like Potter, Draco, and you want him to choose you over Blaise." Pansy chuckled.

Draco threw her a bitter look and this time, slammed his hand against the counter, attracting the attention of the few people around.

"Pansy Parkinson." Draco spat the woman's name in exasperation. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Now, if you don't mind, I have more important matters to attend to." Draco grabbed his coat and stood up, clear bitterness covering his face.

"Aw, come on. Don't be like that, Draco." Pansy bit her lip, repressing her laughter. She took a grip of Draco's arm before he could dismiss.

"I'm just teasing you. Moreover, didn't you come here for a thing or two about Blaise's affairs?" Pansy hinted with a wink.

Draco's stormy eyes pierced Pansy with intensity.

"Make it quick."

* * *

Harry had never felt as uncomfortable as he was right now. Arms on the counter, Harry's eyes were traveling around the crowded place. Men and only men were dancing, chatting, flirting around. Harry closed his eyes briefly and tried remembering how he ended up in a gay bar out of all places.

Few hours earlier back in his Auror office, Harry received a note from Zabini asking to meet him urgently and claiming he had some news for him. When Harry headed to the familiar pub of the neighborhood, Zabini was there waiting for him.

The two men had a drink or two and Harry found himself complaining to Zabini about his whole situation with Hermione, the reason why he lied to her and how Malfoy offered to help. Zabini was indeed a good listener and Harry felt much better after letting it all out.

Later on, when Harry asked Zabini about the urgency of the note, Zabini's face changed from a relaxed to a worried one and Harry concluded he was in as much trouble as him and Harry offered to lend him an ear.

"You must've heard about the articles written about me lately, right, Harry?" Zabini had explained and Harry confirmed with a nod." After my divorce with Pansy I realized my sexuality is a thing that even I cannot change, so I've been trying to discover it. I gave myself the chance to meet up with men who showed interest in me. I have to admit it felt so right and that's when I understood that I've been neglecting an important part of myself."

Harry narrowed his eyes, focusing on Zabini's words. Zabini looked down and let out a sigh.

"But lately…Things went a bit too far." Zabini wore a hurtful expression. "One of the men I dated turned out to be a reporter for a famous magazine. After the break up, he divulged all information about me to the press and you know where that lead." Zabini forced a short smile on his face. "Now, the only way out of this is for me to make appearance with a new lover and show that reporter that I moved on."

Zabini explained, his hazel eyes slowly looked up to meet Harry's green ones.

"Harry, the fact that you came here today means that you chose my help over Malfoy's, and I am more than glad you took the right choice." Zabini smiled tenderly and Harry blinked. He has been found out.

"What exactly can I help you with, Zabini?" Harry asked curiously.

Zabini's hand landed on top of Harry's and Harry jolted in surprise.

"I need you to come with me to a bar tonight, Harry. You will play the role of my boyfriend and when the reporter man shows up, I'll introduce you to him and we'll leave. That would be more than enough for him to stop harassing me."

Harry hesitated at first. He was more than willing to help Zabini but Malfoy's words kept haunting his mind. What if Malfoy was right and Zabini was only trying to lure him into a trap? Harry looked thoughtful, but his hesitation vanished when he noticed he was asking for the same think from Zabini in return.

Hermione's invitation was for this Sunday. If Harry shows up alone, he might be in big trouble and Hermione might've suspected something by now.

If Harry helps Zabini tonight, Zabini won't refuse to appear at the dinner night. It was only a fair trade and Harry nodded at the thought.

"Fine. But I have one single rule." Harry answered and Zabini's face lightened up with a smile.

"Anything."

"You… Please avoid any kind of flirting. It makes me feel uncomfortable." Harry felt embarrassed for asking such a thing but Zabini replied with a simple smile, retrieving his hand back.

"I promise."

Harry let out a long sigh, relieved that this situation turned out for the best.

Harry only regretted his decision an hour later.

Zabini did mention going to a bar, but Harry didn't think it would be a gay one. As soon as they walked in, Zabini rushed to the bathroom and Harry found himself standing alone at the counter.

A long sigh escaped Harry's lips and he began wondering if he really took the right choice.

Malfoy did mention something about Zabini sleeping around with famous wizards to get his name known but Zabini's story made a lot of sense.

Harry quickly shook his head. This was the best chance to figure out the man's intentions. Whether Zabini's story was true or a made up lie, Harry will eventually find out.

"Hey, handsome." A smooth voice spoke and Harry snapped out of his thoughts to look at his right. A man leaned closer to Harry, a wide seductive smile on his face.

Harry didn't recognize the man. He was taller with dark hair and a tanned skin. Blue eyes fixed Harry and he felt himself flush for a strange reason.

"I'm Sam, is it your first time here? Haven't seen a beauty like you around." The called Sam bit lightly his bottom lip and Harry's heart skipped a beat.

Yes, the man was handsome and Harry admitted that. But to think a lame pick-up line would set his heart aflutter. Harry has to quickly do something.

He remembered the advice Zabini provided him earlier when they first walked into the bar. In case he got hit on, Harry has to only explain he's already with someone and the person would step away.

"Um… I'm…" Harry stuttered, his emerald eyes meeting the ocean blue ones and he found himself at a loss of words.

"You're got such beautiful eyes. I can even see myself in them." The mysterious man licked his lips briefly and leaned closer to Harry's face. Harry cursed his body for refusing to move. He was too anxious to act.

"Step aside, Sam. Harry's already with me." A familiar voice spoke and Harry felt relieved to see Zabini.

"Oh, my bad. Should've known a beauty like this would only be yours, Blaise." Sam smirked and stepped back, giving Harry a quick wink. "Harry was it? If Blaise gets bored of you, you can come to me anytime." Sam patted Zabini's shoulder, and walked away.

Harry took in a deep breath, finding himself panting as if he ran a mile. He never found himself in such a situation before and he wished he never again will.

"Sorry about that, Harry. People around here can be a bit too pushy." Zabini apologized and leaned against the counter, two drinks in his hold. "Here, have this."

Harry eyed the glass Zabini held out to him and took it, nodding with a faint smile.

"It's not your fault. I just feel uncomfortable around here." Harry sighed deeply, feeling less anxious now that Zabini was around.

Zabini patted Harry's shoulder. "I appreciate you helping me with this situation, Harry. I really do." Zabini gave Harry an honest smile.

"Don't mention it." Harry nodded and took a sip from his glass, flinching slightly at the strong alcoholic liquid.

Harry never thought that one day he would find himself in such great terms with Zabini. Back at Hogwarts, The Slytherin had a bad reputation for being a Death Eater and Malfoy and him were in Harry's list of people to never trust. But there he was, although Harry still doesn't fully trust Zabini yet, he knew that he wasn't as much of a bad person as he used to be.

"So, where's the reporter bloke?" Harry asked, his eyes scanning briefly the place. More men walked in the bar and the place was getting crowded.

"Not here yet." Zabini replied, a worried look on his face. "If he doesn't show up, I'll have to deal with having a bad reputation for a longer while." Zabini sighed and Harry felt sorry for him.

Harry wasn't the only one with worries and misfortunes. Zabini was in an even worse situation and he wished they could help each other out of it. With that in mind, Harry gulped down the whole liquor that figured in his glass and let out a heavy sigh, feeling the alcohol burn down his throat.

"Wow, Harry. You sure were thirsty." Zabini teased with a grin and Harry let out a faint laugh.

Zabini did indeed keep his promise and Harry felt bad for not asking him earlier. After that small chat back in the pub, Zabini made sure not to flirt with Harry in any kind of way and that made it easier to be comfortable around him.

"Let's get you another one." Zabini offered and Harry quickly shook his head, he didn't hold his liquor well and it was best if he didn't push it too far. "I insist. It's my treat." Zabini's seductive smile was enough to make Harry reconsider.

Two glasses full of firewhisky were ordered and Zabini and Harry drunk their worries away. Zabini volunteered for a third then fourth round but Harry was already at his limit.

Few minutes later, Harry found himself laughing uncontrollably at Zabini's lame jokes. The two men were hilariously drunk but Zabini seemed to hold his liquor quite better. He kept the same elegant posture and spoke in the same seductive and smooth tone.

"Shit, I've got to use the bathroom." Harry suddenly warned as he stood up, feeling uneasiness form inside his stomach. He hadn't drunk in a long while and he was expecting something like this would eventually happen.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Zabini rushed to hold Harry's arm but immediately discarded. "Sorry, can I…" Zabini hesitated and Harry understood he was considering the promise.

"Can you give me a hand?" Harry asked, knowing that if he walked alone in this state, he'd only trip and fall in the middle of the place.

With a decisive nod, Zabini put his arm around Harry's waist and pulled Harry's arm around his shoulder. "Hold still." Zabini had to walk through the dance floor, slide through a good amount of men before he could lastly reach the bathroom.

Zabini was about to push the bathroom door open when Harry tripped and almost fell, only to land in Zabini's hold.

"Careful!" Zabini's shout was almost heard over the loud music that played in the dance floor.

"It's alright, I'm fine." Harry lazily spoke, his low voice was suppressed by the loud beats.

Harry's body refused to fully obey him but with Zabini's help he managed to support himself against a wall.

Harry lazily opened his eyes to notice the worried look on Zabini's close face. He had never seen him like that before and Harry started regretting misjudging Zabini. Maybe if he gives the man a chance, Zabini could turn out to be a good friend.

"Sorry about that, Blaise." Harry sighed, regretting his behavior towards the man from the very beginning.

Harry closed his eyes and bit his lip at the pain his headache shot into him. The long silence alarmed him and a strange feeling rushed through his body when something poked his lips. It wasn't until Harry opened his tired eyes when he realized Zabini was kissing him.

Harry's face turned pale and anxiousness won over him. His body was drunk but his mind was still clear. He knew that this was wrong and Zabini was taking advantage of him. He knew that he had to stop it.

With a lazy push, Harry managed to part his lips from Zabini. He turned his face away from him and tried to shout but only a faint "Stop" escaped his mouth.

Harry's wrists got firmly grasped and terror rushed through him when his hands got pinned strongly against the wall. Zabini's body was pressing against him and soon he was starting to feel his neck suffering from kisses and bruises.

What is going on? What is happening? Harry had no idea what to do or how to react. He couldn't free himself nor reach for his wand. And what's worse, his body was starting to respond to it, to enjoy it. But Harry hated this, he didn't want this, he didn't want to be used this way.

Harry's mind started getting foggy. He could only hear Zabini's voice whispering a "Sorry" now and then as he touched Harry's body all over. Harry couldn't do anything, He was helpless.

He was helpless and he hated himself for that.

Harry's mind blacked out for a mere second and memories of his life, his friends and himself came back to him. After the war everyone turned their backs to him. Although they swore they would always be there for each other, Harry found himself alone.

Ginny was the first one to turn her back to Harry. She cheated on him. Yes, Harry hated to admit it, he hated it to the point he lied to himself and made himself believe he just lost interest in her when he haven't. She broke his heart painfully and the only way to end it was for Harry to ask for a divorce.

Then, there was Ron and Hermione. When Harry went to them for comfort, the freshly married couple was too busy enjoying their new life they didn't give Harry much time. But Harry didn't blame them, he never did. They were no longer kids and Harry knew it was time to put a distance.

When Harry opened his eyes to the new life before him he realized he was alone. He had always been and will always be. His parents left him early, the close ones turned their backs to him and he was left alone.

Harry tried to appreciate his new life, to see the bright side of it. He was free and could do anything he wanted and whenever he wanted. But deep down, Harry knew he was alone.

He was alone and lonely.

A groan escaped Harry's lips when the feeling of a hand rubbing over his crotch drove his body to react. He felt pure disgust and wished for it to end. He wanted it to end quickly and Harry would act as if it never happened. As if he never met Zabini and as if he never accepted helping him. He cursed himself for believing Zabini was a good man and thinking he had changed when it was the total opposite.

Harry was such a fool. Why does he even bother putting up a fight? It wasn't like anybody was waiting for him back home, and of course nobody was wondering where he was right now either. Whether he came back home or ended up in Zabini's place, nothing would change.

Because nobody cared about him.

No one ever did.

"What in hell do you think you're fucking doing, Blaise?" A familiar voice was heard over the loud music playing in the background and although Harry's state of mind was in a haze, he recognized it.

"Draco?" Zabini's surprised and hateful voice spat. Harry never heard him speak so angrily before.

"I came here to have a word or two with you, Blaise, and what do I find? You, throwing your pathetic self on a wasted man. I knew you could be a disgrace but this, this is honestly the lowest you'd ever get."

Harry could barely hear the words shared between the two men when he was trying to support himself against the wall. His half-lidded eyes caught a furious look on Malfoy's face. Harry never felt so glad to see him.

Harry's eyelids got heavier.

"Shove off, Draco. This doesn't concern you." Zabini muttered.

"_You_ shove off, Blaise. If you don't want your whole disgusting affair with the Minister to come out to the public, you better get your fucking hands off Potter and never get near him again." Malfoy's tone was calm yet Harry could sense he holding himself from throwing a punch right into Zabini's face.

"You fucking… Who do you think you—"

"Pansy told me everything about your scandalous affairs. If I was you, I'd get my sorry arse out of this place before it gets fucking kicked."

Zabini opened his mouth and shouted something before walking away but his voice sounded too far to reach Harry's ears.

Malfoy's blurry figure approached. Harry felt strong gentle arms wrap around him, supporting him up. The faint sweet scent of the man's cologne enveloped Harry's senses.

"You're a fucking idiot, Potter—"

Malfoy's voice soothingly murmured few more words that Harry couldn't manage to catch. Malfoy's fast heartbeats were the last thing Harry heard before his body and mind fell into an instant state of unconsciousness.

For the first time in a long while, Harry remembered how it felt like to be safe.


	5. Realization

**Chapter 5 :** **Realization **

Harry had never felt so calm and serene in a long while. The feeling was nostalgic and brought back memories from his childhood, back when Harry first discovered the mirror of Erised, one of the many mysterious treasures of Hogwarts. Through the mirror, Harry was able to see his parents for the first time, the feeling of happiness mixed with a hint of sadness and most important: safety.

Harry felt safe and the feeling had enveloped all of his senses throwing his body in a comfortable state.

Lazy emerald eyes opened half way to capture the sight of a familiar face. Harry could feel his feet moving tiredly. His whole weight was falling over the man next to him who supported him until they reached an apartment door that Harry recognized.

The door opened and Harry felt himself get dragged inside. It wasn't until he fell down on his bed that Harry realized he was in his own apartment. Malfoy had dragged him all the way back from the gay bar.

A severe headache shot pain through Harry's body. Harry groaned in distress and brought his hand to grip tightly his hair.

"Drink this."

The voice sounded familiar and Harry lift up his eyes to meet grey stormy ones. Malfoy was holding out a cup of water mixed with a strange substance.

"It's a hangover potion." Malfoy explained, noticing Harry's suspicious stare.

Harry didn't hesitate to grab the cup and drink the content in a whim, sighing deeply as his elbows supported him up.

"You're a mess." Malfoy remarked and Harry could see a slight frown form on his face.

"Sorry for dragging you into this." Harry let out a long sigh, feeling nothing but regret as tonight's events were still fresh in his memory. It gave him an irritating feeling.

Harry remembered how Zabini's hands groped him, how his lips forced themselves on Harry. Harry shivered in disgust.

"Feeling better?" Malfoy asked, reaching for Harry's empty cup. Harry slapped his hand away.

Only after Malfoy stepped back that Harry realized what he just did.

"Sorry, It's just…" He breathed out, not understanding why he did so himself.

"A reflex." Malfoy concluded and Harry nodded in approval.

Malfoy kept calm as his eyes drifted to catch a sight of Harry's bedroom. The long silence made Harry lift his eyes up and follow Malfoy's figure.

"Nice place." Malfoy said as his fingers travelled through the piles of books scattered over Harry's desk.

"Thanks."

Harry let out a faint smile. It was the first time that Malfoy gave him a compliment. Although it was about his room and not him, it was still better than nothing.

Malfoy's fingers caught an old picture of Harry and Ginny Harry had left on the bookshelf. Harry had tossed away all of the pictures of the two but that one.

"Didn't you get a divorce months ago?" Malfoy asked and Harry simply nodded. Harry looked away, awaiting Malfoy to make a hurtful comment or mock his situation. Harry was lonely and Malfoy would've noticed by now.

"You should be glad you left her. The bitch has been having an affair with Dean for months." Malfoy spoke, tossing the picture aside in disgust.

Malfoy's words made Harry's eyes widen in surprise.

"You knew?" Harry almost shouted and regretted afterwards when a faint pain rushed through his head.

"What if I did?" Malfoy responded, leaving the papers and books to face Harry.

"You could've told me." Harry rubbed his forehead as he spoke the lower possible.

"You wouldn't believe me if I did." Malfoy stated, cocking his eyebrow.

Harry kept his lips closed. Malfoy had a point. Even if Malfoy had told Harry about Ginny's affair, he wouldn't believe the Slytherin one bit.

"How come you knew?" Harry asked curiously.

"It doesn't matter now, does it?" Malfoy breathed out and slid his hands into his pockets. It wasn't until then that Harry noticed Malfoy had a blue suit on with a red tie. His coat was nowhere to be seen.

Once again, Malfoy has a point and Harry chose to keep quiet.

"Thanks, Malfoy." Harry finally spoke and Malfoy blinked. "If you weren't there earlier I don't even want to think about what could've happened to me." Harry sighed, disgusted with the simple reminder of it. Although they were rivals, Malfoy saved him, and Harry had to show his gratitude.

"Yeah." Malfoy simply replied. His grey eyes traveled around the room.

Another wave of silence set up and Harry and Malfoy exchanged a quick gaze. Malfoy opened his mouth and Harry knew what he was about to say.

"Well, I guess I'll be heading out."

"Wait." Harry quickly protested.

Harry stood up and wobbled lightly before catching his balance. "It's already late. You should stay over." Harry offered. It was indeed late. The clock showed past midnight.

"You know that I can simply apparate back." Malfoy explained with a questioning gaze.

"Please." Harry insisted. "It's the least I can do."

Malfoy hesitated before stepping towards the door.

"You know that you don't have to do anything in return, Potter. You owed me one so now we're even."

Harry flinched at Malfoy's words.

Right. The reason Malfoy helped Harry was none other than Malfoy owed him back from helping Raff. There was no other reason behind it. Harry wondered why he felt slight disappointment at the conclusion.

Malfoy noticed the look on Harry's face and looked away. His legs stepped out of the room and towards the door of the apartment, ready to leave.

"Listen." Harry's voice started as he rushed out of his bedroom. Harry's hands landed on each side of the door to support himself. "About last time. I know you probably don't want to hear about this but…I'm sorry. You warned me and I chose not to listen."

Malfoy stopped right in front of the door and turned back to face Harry. To Harry's surprise, he wasn't angry.

"You're just stupid Potter. Let's just hope your stupidity is not contagious since I walked you all the way here." Malfoy mocked and for the first time, Harry actually laughed at his comment.

"Something funny?" Malfoy asked, raising an eyebrow, probably not used to receiving a similar reaction.

"You can be a jerk sometimes but I guess you have a nice side too." Harry finally managed to speak after taking in a deep breath.

"Way to call the man who saved your arse moments ago." Malfoy narrowed his eyes.

"About that Malfoy…" Harry's smile faded as his green serious eyes fixed Malfoy's.

"Why did you save me?"

"I told you, Potter. You owed me—"

"Are you sure that's the only reason, Malfoy?" Harry insisted and Malfoy's silence showed his hesitance.

The two men stared right into each others' eyes. Harry anticipated Malfoy's answer as many questions traveled through his mind in the few simple seconds that followed. To his disappointment, Malfoy turned his back to him and reached for the doorknob.

"I'm leaving. See you around, Potter." Malfoy's words made Harry react immediately as he rushed to grab Malfoy's arm. The man gave him a confused stare that grew even clearer after hearing Harry's following words.

"It wasn't disgusting." Harry suddenly spoke. Malfoy blinked, trying to understand what the Auror was all about.

"It wasn't disgusting because I was being touched by a man. It was disgusting because I was being touched by Zabini. How weird does that sound?" Harry suddenly confessed.

Harry understood how wrong this was. And telling Malfoy of all people was not the best decision one could make. But after tonight's experience, Harry discovered another part of himself that he'd been ignoring throughout his whole life. Be it Malfoy or anyone else, Harry had to tell someone.

The silence made Harry self-conscious but he didn't regret one bit telling Malfoy. The man would probably make a comment or two about it and leave Harry in anger just like usual.

Harry's hand was squeezing Malfoy's arm nervously. Their eyes were staring deeply into each other. Harry refused to break eye-contact until Malfoy decided to finally part his lips and speak.

"Potter." Malfoy called Harry and Harry's heart raced in anticipation.

"Are you gay?"

Harry was surprised by the sudden question. Out of all the funny hurtful remarks Malfoy could throw him, he didn't see that one coming.

"I don't know." Harry shrugged, answering honestly. "Are you going to run away in disgust knowing you've helped a man who is still not sure about his own sexuality?"

Harry's words came in as serious and confident as ever before. He expected Malfoy to mock him, to throw a disgusted glare his way, but again, he didn't.

Malfoy let out a long heard sigh. Harry noticed Malfoy's eyes driving towards the door and Harry understood he was impatient to leave. No wonder he would, after what Harry just said.

"Do I have to wait a hundred years before you decide to get yourself to work on it?" Malfoy suddenly asked, a frown appearing on his face as he looked towards Harry.

"What?" Harry repeated, not sure if he was catching the drift of his words.

"The goddamn report, Potter." Malfoy replied. "This is my last warning. If I don't get it by tomorrow, count me out of this Boyfriend plan of yours." Malfoy rolled his eyes and snatched his hand away from Harry's grip.

Harry's eyes didn't hesitate to widen. He didn't manage to form an answer when he stepped aside to let Malfoy leave.

"I'm glad you showed up tonight, Malfoy. I really am." Harry quickly spoke.

Malfoy gave him one last stare before the door opened and closed leaving Harry alone in the apartment.

The following day, Harry woke up with an unusual feeling inside him. Something Harry couldn't explain. Harry felt light and happy. He didn't question it much since he had to rush to his office and work for the whole day long. A pile of reports was waiting for him on his desk.

Harry didn't forget to dedicate some of his time to work on every detail for the report he promised Malfoy. He made sure to write down all important points about his conversation with Hermione. The fact that the were supposed to be dating for over a month and that they go out for dates every now and then.

Harry still couldn't believe that Malfoy's offer was still standing. Especially after Malfoy explained that he and Harry were now even, Harry thought the Slytherin would simply walk away and care more or less about Harry's situation.

Harry's thoughts couldn't stop bringing back yesterday night's events. A part of him was ready to hex Zabini first thing next time he sees him, but another part of him wanted to believe that at least portion of what Zabini told Harry was true.

"I need to ask Malfoy." Harry came to conclusion as soon as he walked out of the Auror Department to head for his lunch break.

He hadn't run into Ron the whole morning which was quiet unusual, but Harry didn't give it a second thought. He had to find a way to get to Malfoy, give him the plan's report and ask him few questions about Zabini.

But the problem is: where to find him?

Now that he thinks about it, Harry didn't know much about Malfoy. Many years has passed since their rivalry ceased. After the war, Harry heard that the Malfoy Manor knew many attacks. The residents ended up surrounding their manor with many spells and charms that made it invisible for both Muggles and Wizards and Witches. Harry knew it was Lucius Malfoy's idea to protect his family before his death few years later.

If he doesn't know where Malfoy lives, how would Harry be able to send him a letter, let alone meet him?

Harry's question soon got answered when he walked back from his lunch. As he shut his office's door close, his eyes landed on a certain small black thing on his desk.

"Raff!" Harry exclaimed and walked instantly towards the owl.

The owl on the other hand, flied to land on Harry's shoulder, poking Harry's cheek repeatedly and Harry knew it was Raff's way to greet people.

"Did Malfoy send you to get the report?" Harry asked and he wasn't surprised when the owl nodded as an answer. It understood human language after all.

Harry quickly reached for the paper he had left on his desk. He folded it and slid it inside a white envelope before handing it to Raff.

"Here. Oh and…" Raff was about to fly but hesitated when Harry added something.

"Er, tell Malfoy that he needs to at least tell me where he lives. In case I might need to visit or send him an urgent letter." Harry explained and with a nod, Raff flied out through the open window and disappeared behind the buildings.

Harry let out a deep long sigh, his heart rate finally dropping. Since Raff came in, he had been holding back his breath for a reason he couldn't explain.

Since yesterday, Harry has been acting strange and he wondered if it had to do with what he told Malfoy.

Harry was still pretty drunk when he told Malfoy how he felt about what happened with Zabini, but he was more than sure he remembered everything that happened. Malfoy completely ignored his words, changed totally the subject and left Harry hanging there.

"Merlin, that was embarrassing." Harry sighed and rubbed his forehead before he sat back around his desk and continued his work.

* * *

"I'm not going."

"You can't refuse. If we don't show up together, Hermione would kill me!" Harry protested.

Harry and Malfoy were sitting around a table inside a Muggle bar. Harry didn't want to redo the same mistake as last time when he met Zabini at a local pub and rumors started spreading. In order to avoid misunderstandings, he and Malfoy decided to meet Saturday evening at a far Muggle bar.

Harry never saw Malfoy this uncomfortable. He was having a hard time adjusting in the middle of many Muggles. It reminded Harry of how weird it felt when he was at that gay bar last time, in the middle of so many flirty men.

"Listen, Potter. Don't go thinking just because I am willing to help you in that little plan of yours that I don't have priorities." Malfoy muttered, speaking in a lower tone than usual. "I already have plans for this Sunday. Although it would be amusing to see the faces your childhood friends would pull when they notice the great Harry Potter is gay and his partner is none other than his old rival, I still do not plan on cancelling my appointment for the simple sake of it."

Harry narrowed his eyes while Malfoy simply sipped his wine.

"You know Hermione, Malfoy." Harry spoke after a short silence. "She would figure out something's going on if you don't show up."

"I don't remember owing you anything, Potter. I'm helping you out of pity, so you better not push your luck too far. Your and Granger's problems doesn't concern me." Malfoy's straight stare was enough for Harry to give up.

"But I'll try." Malfoy finally spoke and Harry quickly looked up. "Once I'm done with my appointment I'll be heading to that dinner. I can't promise making it in time so don't get your hopes up."

Harry let out a long sigh and simply nodded.

A long silence followed and each of the two males sipped his drink silently. Few women around were giving them intense stares and it wasn't until one blond-haired girl winked at him, that Harry understood he and Malfoy were attracting attention.

Harry's eyes set on Malfoy's face. The man's eyes were fixing the small paper in front of him which Harry owled him earlier. Looking closer, Harry noticed Malfoy was dressed differently. Instead of the suits he usual puts on, this time Malfoy had selected a dark blue shirt and a pair of jeans. Harry's eyes stopped at Malfoy's chest. His shirt had the two first buttons undone and his smooth skin was slightly visible.

Harry's heart skipped a beat at the thought of how soft it'd feel if he could ever touch it. His eyes refused to move away and his face began to gain a slight shade of red. It wasn't until Malfoy cleared his voice that Harry's eyes lift up to meet the silver ones staring suspiciously right back at him.

"Spacing out, Potter?" Malfoy's voice reached Harry's ear. Harry had never noticed how deep and smooth it sounded.

Compared to years ago, Malfoy had definitely matured. Harry already knew Malfoy's looks were all that was good about him back then. But right now, Harry admitted the Slytherin grew to be a fine handsome man.

Deep down, Harry wanted to believe that Malfoy's personality wasn't as bad either.

Maybe it was time to put the past behind and move on, Harry thought.

"If this conversation is over then I'd better be going." Malfoy suddenly stood up and Harry's hand unconsciously gripped his wrist.

Harry blinked when he realized his own action and Malfoy's stare was an impatient one this time. For some kind of reason, Harry didn't want Malfoy to leave.

"Er, don't you think we should spend more time together?" Harry suddenly spoke. "I mean, think about it, Malfoy. If we're going to pretend to be lovers, might as well get used to each other first. You wouldn't want people to notice we're faking it, do you?"

Harry had a point but that wasn't the reason he was stopping Malfoy from leaving.

Harry's hand began sweating slightly at the touch of Malfoy's skin. His heart started racing when he caught Malfoy staring right at him. Those dark silver eyes of his were so breath-taking. His face, features, hair, they never looked so…Perfect.

"Potter."

Once again, Malfoy's voice dragged Harry out of his thoughts with a jolt. Harry didn't release Malfoy's wrist but hoped his flushing cheeks weren't noticeable.

"Er, Never mind." Harry whispered faintly and apparently Malfoy didn't hear him as his answer was surprising enough.

"We're going to my place." Malfoy quickly answered and Harry's eyes widened in surprise. "You said you wanted to know where I live, didn't you? Now get moving before I change my mind."

Malfoy slipped his hand from Harry's hold and walked towards the bar's exit. It took Harry few seconds to understand the situation and rush out to join him.

"Raff told you." Harry stated, breathing faintly fast and hoping Malfoy didn't notice his excitement. It was cold outside and he buried his hands into his coat while walking right after Malfoy.

"Of course he did. He's grown rather fond of you. How troublesome." Malfoy responded calmly.

Harry's eyes followed Malfoy's back as he walked ahead of him. Not only his face but also Malfoy's body matured. His shoulders were wider and the nape of his neck was slightly visible. Few blond hair straps fell over his white skin and if Harry could describe him in one word it would be "Beautiful."

Harry kept trying to deny the fact that he found Malfoy attractive all the way until they reached a small dark alley. Harry suddenly got pulled in.

Malfoy's hand was wrapped around Harry's forearm and Harry noticed the small distance between their faces. Harry's breath hitched but before he could ask what was going on, a weird feeling enveloped him and the whole scenery changed under his eyes.

Harry looked over the few trees now figuring on top of him instead of the gloomy buildings. The night sky was clearly visible and the wind was colder and stronger.

Harry's eyes looked over the landscapes. A manor stood on top of a near hill and Harry got a flashback. Back in the war, Harry remembered how they brought him into the manor along with Hermione and Ron and if it wasn't for Malfoy's denial, they would've ended up dead all three of them.

"The Malfoy manor." Harry whispered.

"Now that you know where it is, you'll have no problem getting here by yourself next time you come by." Malfoy's words were as faint as a whisper but didn't fail to reach Harry's ear.

Was that an invitation for Harry to come by next time? Harry bit his lip in anticipation.

He quickly shook his head. What was going on with him? Each word Malfoy would speak and each way he would act throws Harry's mind into a complete haze. Harry's heart refused to stop racing.

This was starting to bother Harry.

Once the two men stepped into the manor, a small elf appeared at Malfoy's finger snap. Malfoy gave him his wallet and coat and ordered for dinner. The elf then disappeared.

"Don't make me invite you in, Potter. Grab a sit until dinner is ready." Malfoy spoke to Harry whose eyes were traveling all around the wide living room.

"You live alone in here?" Harry curiously asked and took a sit on a chair next to the fireplace. Harry put his coat aside and his body relaxed at the warmth of the place.

"Are you here to get us to know each other or to throw me an interview?" Malfoy muttered and Harry stiffened in his chair.

"I was just wondering. It's pretty big around here. It'll be lonely if you lived by yourself." Harry explained.

Harry regretted talking more about the matter, and decided to remain silent. Malfoy didn't seem to mind his explanation.

"Mother visits often although she's mostly in France with her new husband."

Malfoy seemed rather calm as he poured himself some water and drunk it. Harry's eyes watched as Malfoy's lips touched the edge of the glass.

Harry sighed, forcing his eyes to look away. "I thought you were married. The press made quite the big fuss about it." He continued. He heard a small silence followed by a coughing sound and looked back to notice Malfoy had almost choked on his drink.

Malfoy cleared up his throat, threw Harry a glance then put the glass back down on the table.

"Not like it is any of your business, Potter." Malfoy muttered, clearly displeased with the way the conversation went.

"So you're also divorced?" Harry asked curiously.

"Don't put me in the same line as you. I chose to divorce for many reasons. Unlike you, she didn't _cheat_ on me." Malfoy's words were strict and short.

Harry flinched at Malfoy's words. He wanted to believe that Malfoy had a good side but this irritating attitude of his would never fail to tick Harry off.

An elf appeared right at Harry's feet and Harry jolted in surprise. With a snap of the house elf's finger the table was served. All kind of food Harry had never seen before appeared right under his eyes. The smell of freshly cooked meals reached Harry's nose and the Auror started feeling his empty stomach twist in hunger.

The elf bowed gently and disappeared at Malfoy's signal. Malfoy eyed Harry and simply nodded. Harry understood he was inviting him to eat and didn't hesitate to do so.

The meal was delightful. It took Harry longer than usual to decide his stomach was filled and that he could no longer have another bite from the delicious cheese filled meat figuring in his plate.

Harry's fingers reached for the glass of wine and sipped from it. A soft sweet savor spread through his mouth and turned into a strong burning flavor once the liquid slipped down Harry's throat.

With a long sigh, the glass of wine landed on the table and Harry has finished.

Harry only remembered Malfoy's presence when their eyes met. Apparently the man had finished his meal a while ago and was sipping his wine calmly while waiting for Harry.

"Do you starve yourself to death, Potter?" Malfoy asked with a rather serious expression. Harry felt embarrassed, regretting eating that much in front of him of all people.

"I haven't had a decent meal in ages. Unlike you, I don't have a house elf so I have to cook myself." Harry responded with a satisfied sigh. He rested his back against the chair.

Malfoy finished his glass of wine and with a snap of his finger, the half-eaten meal disappeared along with the cheese filled meat that Harry craved a bit more of. Under Harry's eyes, plates filled with sweets, fruits and all kind of desserts appeared. Harry's appetite was once again open.

"Malfoy." Potter called the man's name as his eyes landed on a chocolate covered cake with a cherry on top of it. "Don't you think we should start using our first names in public?"

Malfoy tasted a bit of his apple pie and served himself more wine. He was elegant even when eating.

"I guess it is an inevitable matter." Malfoy responded. "How far are you planning to go with that plan of yours, anyway?"

Harry swallowed the piece of sweet cake and let out a short sigh of satisfaction.

"A week or two. Time to meet with Hermione and…" Harry's lips closed shut as he remembered the Christmas party Ron told him about. He almost forgot about it and Malfoy would certainly not be pleased to hear that it'll make their fake relationship go public.

"And?" Malfoy repeated, arching an eyebrow. He had left his pie and his eyes fixed Harry.

Harry bit his lip nervously. He put his fork down and grab a tissue to wipe the cream off his mouth, buying himself time to think for an appropriate answer. Which he failed to find.

"Well, since it's soon Christmas as you know, the Minister invited us for a party next Saturday. Apparently I'm invited without my approval, so…" Harry's eyes looked hesitantly up at Malfoy who calmly stared back.

"Invited without your own approval?" Malfoy repeated. "Must be nice being the Chosen One." Malfoy mocked and Harry looked away.

"So, you're asking me to join you in that little party of yours and let everyone else know that Harry Potter's lover is a Malfoy?" Malfoy finally stated and Harry looked back at him, ready for his disapproval.

"Are you sure about this?" Malfoy asked. "You do realize that the word would spread and in one night the whole Wizardly World would know of Harry Potter being gay. Is that what you really want, Potter?"

Malfoy's words came out as serious as his stare. Harry hesitated, not being able to tell if it was sarcasm or Malfoy was really being honest.

The only left option for Harry was to nod. Malfoy rolled his eyes and sipped the rest of his glass's content.

"Fine, whatever." Malfoy simply said.

"Really?" Harry asked, surprised by Malfoy's answer.

"Not like my reputation can get any worse than it already is. The one's reputation who's going to suffer is none other than you, Potter."

Malfoy's words made sense and Harry understood why he was so calm and smooth about this matter.

Harry never cared about his reputation much. He never chose to be famous to begin with and now that he came this far with his plan he wasn't ready to resign.

"I know." Harry said.

Malfoy showed slight confusion but it soon dissipated. He called the house elf once again and the table was clear. Harry hadn't had the chance to finish his chocolate cake but his slight stomachache was signaling him to stop a while ago.

The two men had few more drinks afterwards. Malfoy requested more details about the Christmas party and Harry had to tail him last year's party with his date Ginny. Although he hated mentioning his ex-wife's name, he didn't seem to mind when it was Malfoy who heard him out.

Time passed by quickly and before Harry could notice, it was getting late and he had to leave.

Harry stood up and reached for his coat. He turned back to face Malfoy who stood up as well.

"Well, I guess it's time for me to head back." Harry announced, although he wished he could stay a bit more.

Malfoy walked Harry to the door without a word and Harry started regretting rushing his leave. Harry put his coat on and as the door opened his eyes widened.

Outside, the landscapes and trees were covered with a faint layer of pure white flakes. The earlier clear sky was now covered with dark clouds and the view was beautiful in its own way.

"Snow." Harry affirmed. Harry was about to step outside when Malfoy's grip stopped him.

"If you're stupid enough you'll leave with your neck uncovered." Malfoy explained, narrowing his eyes. "Hold on."

Harry stepped back inside and waited patiently by the door while Malfoy went back in. Harry's heart picked up its pace for the same strange reason Harry ignored. Or rather refused to accept.

Since he met Malfoy today, he had been strangely nervous and excited. Of course Malfoy hasn't changed one bit, except he revealed to be more helpful with Harry's plan. But somehow, Harry managed to not feel offended by any of his remarks. Instead, he was too busy fixing each part of the Slytherin's body, wondering why it looked so beautiful.

Harry jolted out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps walk back his way. Malfoy appeared with a long olive green scarf. He handed it to Harry.

"You didn't have to." Harry hesitated, but ended up accepting the scarf.

"I might be cold-blooded but it doesn't mean I'd let you catch a cold at the end of the day, Potter." Malfoy almost whispered in a smooth tone and Harry noticed he was faintly drunk, which of course was hard to notice on a person like him.

Harry's green eyes fixed the silver ones. A cold chill rushed through the door but Harry's body was fired up, burning inside. He wondered if it was the wine's effect, although he made sure to drink moderately this time.

Malfoy stood right by the door, waiting patiently for Harry to leave but Harry refused to move. Something. Something was holding him back. Just one step. One single step and he'll leave the place but Harry's feet refused to obey him.

Malfoy didn't seem to mind the long wait. He shared silent stares with Harry whose heart was beating so fast he hoped it wasn't obvious. Harry's green eyes traveled down Malfoy's face to land on his lips. They looked smooth just like the rest of the man's body.

Harry remembered few days ago at the bar when Zabini forced himself on him. He could vaguely remember the unwanted kiss he shared with him and right now, Harry was wondering what it would've been like if it wasn't Zabini but Malfoy who kissed Harry.

Harry's heart throbbed hard enough it was almost painful. His breath was getting distinct, clearly heard in the silence.

He had finally figured it out.

"Potter?"

Malfoy's deep voice reached his ear and before Harry could think twice, he found himself leaning forward, closing the distance between him and Malfoy.

A shiver ran down Harry's spine and his mind soon went into a haze. All he could think of was how right he was about Malfoy's smooth lips. They tasted sweeter than he imagined. It must be the taste of Malfoy's favorite wine, Harry concluded.

The moment lasted few seconds but appeared to last an eternity. Finally Harry pulled back to meet the silent, shocked gaze of the man he had just kissed.

Harry's lips parted to find an excuse, but words failed to come out. He had never seen such an expression on Malfoy's face before. The man looked both shocked, terrified and confused.

Harry's lips closed shut and before he could let the man speak a single word he stepped out of the house and ran away.

Back to his apartment, Harry slammed the door shut and let his body fall on the couch. The green scarf Malfoy landed him covered half of his face as he sighed painfully.

"Good job on fucking everything up…" Harry gritted his teeth, hating himself for acting on a whim. He felt guilty, so guilty inside.

That night, Harry couldn't get any sleep. The kissing scene with Malfoy repeated itself over and over again in his mind until the dark clouds lighted up and morning came.


	6. Last chance

**Chapter 6: Last chance**

It was Sunday, and Harry was getting ready for the dinner party at Hermione and Ron's place. He wondered what Hermione was getting so excited to announce. Harry has been receiving few more letters from her reminding him to be present.

Harry spent the whole morning trying to get some few hours sleep but failed miserably. He wasn't a morning person and that wasn't helping either. In order to distract himself he headed out to shop for some new clothes.

Later that evening, Harry was dressed in the black suit he bought himself after Malfoy's comment about his old navy one. Harry was struggling to put on his red tie. He had always wondered how after so many years with having Ginny put his ties on for him he still couldn't do it himself.

It was 7 o'clock, and Harry was going to be late. Not only his tie was hard enough to handle, but his hair couldn't stick in place either. It was just another bad day for Harry and he could clearly tell.

Harry slid on his warm coat, threw Malfoy's green scarf around his neck and headed out.

The small warm house was rather welcoming. As soon as he apparated, Harry noticed most of the rooms' lights were already on. The familiar faces of certain people were noticeable through the open windows and Harry was glad to see Neville who after catching Harry's sight, rushed immediately to the door to open it.

"Harry!" Neville called in a cheerful voice. "It's been a while! It's really good to see you after such a long time."

"Hello, Neville. It's good to see you too." Harry replied, giving Neville a quick handshake.

Harry smiled widely and stepped inside the house. The warmth was as welcoming as Harry thought. It reminded him of back when he would join the Weasleys for dinner at The Burrow. Gentle classical music played in the background and it just added a cosy mood to the small place.

Harry's eyes travelled around the wide living room. There was a lot more people than he actually expected and Harry couldn't recognize them all. Hermione must've been so excited that she invited all of their past Gryffindor friends.

Harry's eyes met Luna's and the blond woman rushed to share a hug with him. With the same old gentle smile she invited Harry for a drink but Harry refused politely, remembering how bad it goes every time he gets in touch with alcohol.

"So, Harry. Is it true that you have a lover?" Luna asked after snatching a glass of wine from the table and eyed it suspiciously.

Harry hesitated but nodded.

"We were together for—"

"One month." Luna interrupted. "Hermione told us in the invitation letter. Apparently, everyone present here today is more curious about the identity of your lover rather than Hermione's announcement, which is quite funny." Luna's eyes drifted back to the glass of wine, finally deciding on taking a quick sip from it, showing a pleasant smile afterwards.

Harry let out a sigh. He didn't expect Hermione to tell everyone without asking for Harry's approval first. After all, being gay was still something certain people prefer to be private about. But Luna's following words cleared up Harry's misunderstanding.

"I wonder who the woman is. After yours and Ginny's divorce you must've been quite pleased with your life. But to have someone pull you out of the single zone, she must really be special." Luna smiled warmly and Harry blinked at how much sense her words made. Except that it wasn't a woman but Malfoy, and they weren't dating but faking it.

"What about you, Luna? I heard you and Neville are together now." Harry decided to change the subject.

"For two years, five months and three days." Luna replied cheerfully. "Neville had been thinking of getting married but I think it's too early. I mean, people get married and divorce right after, figuring out it wasn't the right person for them. So why the rush?" Luna innocently explained.

Harry simply nodded, feeling kind of awkward at how Luna's comment hinted for his failed marriage with Ginny.

Talking about Ginny, Harry's smile immediately dropped when he spotted the redhead sitting beside a dark-skinned man that Harry quickly recognized as Dean Thomas. The woman's eyes met Harry's and he simply nodded as a greeting, receiving a small smile from Ginny who turned back to continue her conversation with Dean.

Luna pulled Harry to greet some few old Gryffindor acquaintances. Harry felt more cheerful than earlier. Meeting up with his old friends was definitely a good idea. They exchanged news about their lives, jobs, relationships and Harry had to excuse himself once the talk turned around divorced people which made Harry feel concerned.

It didn't take him long to meet the person he was looking for, when Harry heard his name being called from the other side of the room.

"Harry!" Hermione called and her figure rushed to reach Harry for a tight hug. A bit tighter and Harry might suffocate.

"Hermione." Harry exchanged a quick kiss on the cheek with his best friend.

"You're late. And…" Hermione frowned, eyeing Harry's side as if she was expecting someone to appear right there. Harry understood what she was getting at.

"He couldn't make it. He had an appointment planned." Harry shrugged and Hermione gave him a sorry look. Harry questioned it.

It wasn't until the table was set and all the invited guests sat around it that Harry started feeling uncomfortably lonely. He had just then realized that all his friends had brought dates except for him. He threw Hermione a frown for not telling him earlier but the woman was apparently too happy to notice.

"Alright." Hermione cleared up her voice. After the food was set, she stood up elegantly, looking stunning in her crimson dress and shined a wide smile at everyone around the table.

"I'd like to thank every single one of you for accepting my invitation for today's dinner. It's such an amazing day for me to actually announce this to all of you that I have had considered and still consider as friends. The reason why I called each one of you to assist this dinner tonight is because..."

Hermione took in a deep breath and everyone's attention was drawn towards her.

"I am pregnant, and it's apparently twins." Hermione's words came out softer than usual and Ron's face brightened as he heard them. Ron stood up and took Hermione's hand before sharing a warm kiss with her.

A wave of claps surrounded the room and some few guests left their sits to share a hug with the couple, congratulating them. Harry's smile was the widest and he didn't hesitate to show his happiness to his best friends, wishing them the best of luck.

"Thanks for not telling your best friend earlier, Ron." Harry frowned yet smiled and Ron pointed at Hermione.

"She'd murder me if I did." Ron shrugged and everyone laughed.

Harry sat back on his chair along with everyone else and the meal had finally begun. Hermione's words repeated in his mind. It was quite the announcement and Harry hasn't seen that one coming. Of course he was used to Hermione announcing her promotions and job-related matters but this time, it was totally different and it kind of bothered him.

A part of Harry was happy for his best friends. He wished them all the happiness in the world and for them to live the most joyful life as a family. But another part of him was lonely, left off. Harry felt more and more distant from them and the feeling scared him.

The meal was appetizing and Harry was wondering how Hermione managed to cook so many meals without the help of any house elves. Harry dipped some steak in a moderately spicy sauce before tasting it. He closed his eyes and let out a faint groan at how it deliciously melted in his mouth. Although he had to quickly reach for a bottle of water afterwards. The spicy sauce was a big too strong for him.

"You cooked all this alone?" Harry asked with surprise, staring at his right where Hermione was sitting.

"Of course not, Harry." Hermione answered, quite busy feeding her husband. "Ron and some of our friends helped. Including Neville, Luna and Ginny."

It made more sense. This amount of food was impossible to be the work of one person alone, Harry thought. At Hermione's answer, his eyes lift up to set on the couple he wanted to look at the least right now. Ginny and Dean.

In the same romantic mood as the rest of the couples around the table, Ginny was feeding Dean small portions of grilled chicken and Dean was apparently too busy enjoying the food to return the favour.

Harry's eyes looked back down at his plate. A lonely pea was rolling on there. He was happy to see that Ginny had moved on, that she made her life the way she wanted it to be. Dean had always been the one for her and she just failed to realize it earlier. The thoughts made Harry feel used but he wouldn't blame Ginny since thanks to her, now Harry knows he has a thing for men. More like, he has a thing for Malfoy, but that again was another story.

Harry jolted back from his thoughts when the most unexpected person called him.

"Harry Potter. I heard you've got yourself a partner. How come we haven't had the pleasure to meet her yet?" Dean's deep voice announced and everyone's chatting ceased, their attention drawn towards Harry.

Harry looked around, his eyes landing on Hermione who gave him a worried look. Everyone's eyes were on him and he felt nothing but uncomfortable.

"Er…" Harry hesitated before meeting Dean's gaze. "Like I have told Hermione, they couldn't make it." Harry responded shortly.

"How unfortunate." Dean replied with a rather sarcastic pouting face and Ginny chuckled. "But then who the mysterious person could be? A lot of us here are pretty curious about it."

Harry's guard rose up when his eyes caught the gazes that fixed him with intensity. He didn't know at first that this conversation would turn around his lover. Especially after what happened yesterday, Harry was not even sure if he should be revealing this plan to anyone anymore.

Harry's eyes met Hermione's in a cry for help and he let out a sigh of relief when Hermione stood up and announced with a wide smile.

"Dean, Ginny. Could you both please help me to serve the desserts?" Hermione asked with a simple smile that Ginny and Dean couldn't refuse. With a nod, the three of them left the table.

Harry's eyes looked down at his plate, refusing to meet anyone else's gaze. He felt concerned and begged for nothing but this night to end as quickly as possible.

But how wrong he was, the night has just begun and the worst was to happen.

The table was once again set, dessert was served. Ginny and Dean took seats in front of Harry and shared suspicious looks that Harry knew were those of two people planning for the back-up plan to get Harry reveal his lover's identity.

Harry had never eaten his dessert as slow as he did this night. Each bite was followed by a dry swallowing that left off a harsh chocolate flavour down his throat.

He felt Ginny and Dean's eyes on him, waiting patiently for Harry to finish his meal. Harry was full but asked for a second serve. He felt his stomach about to burst but continued pushing food down his throat. A cold sweat dropped down the corner of his forehead as his fork hit the bottom of the empty plate in front of him.

Harry had finished his meal.

"Such delicious cakes, right Harry?" Dean stated with a faint smirk and Harry nodded.

"Indeed." Harry smiled. "Hermione is quite the cook." He turned the conversation around cooking and began talking about how he enjoyed Hermione's meals whenever he would come over for lunch or dinner. But Harry was wrong to think it was enough for Dean to give up.

"So, Harry, about the previous matter..." Dean started and the door suddenly opened.

Harry's sigh of relief was clearly heard.

All the eyes that previously fixed Harry turned towards the open door. Hermione stood up, wondering who the late guest might be. She didn't bother inviting them in, when the male walked few steps into the warm living room, turning the curious stares on people's faces into shocked ones.

Hermione's eyes widened, Ron stood up right away. Their lips parted, about to say a word or two when they got interrupted abruptly.

"I apologize for the late coming. The appointment took longer than I expected. Made you wait for too long, Harry?"

Harry's eyes were fixing the figure of the man in awe. His voice, smoother than he ever heard him talk in before, surprised him as well as the other guests whose eyes switched back and forth between Harry and him. Malfoy's sudden appearance was enough for Dean to give up on finishing his sentence and for Harry to start wondering if the boyfriend-plan was still on, and if yes, what was he supposed to do.

"Malfoy..." Calling him by his last name was all Harry could do, which was a big mistake when he received Malfoy's glare.

Why? Why was Malfoy here? Why after what happened?

Harry didn't need a second reminder that he kissed Malfoy the night before, without the man's approval and for no reason whatsoever. The idea of him showing up tonight was out of question in Harry's mind, and thus Harry forgot about the plan and put it aside. But the problem is, there he was, Malfoy was right in front of him and now Harry had to improvise.

Harry took in a deep breath and relaxed his expression. His eyes met the gazes around him and nervousness took over once again, turning his whole body into a shivering mess.

"Well, well. I guess we need a little explanation here?" Seamus, who had taken a sit next to Dean spoke and everyone seemed to suddenly regain their senses.

"Why is Malfoy here?" Ron asked, throwing a suspicious stare at Hermione who Harry could hear whisper an "Calm down, Ron." Back at him.

"Have you been properly invited or did you invite yourself in?"

"Are you here to ruin this party? Who invited him?"

Questions kept getting asked here and there, and Malfoy who showed up in his usual elegant gray suit didn't seem to bother answering any of them. His eyes were fixing Harry and it wasn't helping calming Harry's trembling hands.

"He...He's with me." Harry finally spoke.

The few guests who stood up, ready to push Malfoy out of the place sat back down and Malfoy threw a smirk of victory that they hated. At this point, everyone was fixing the two men.

"My. Such manners. Can't even let Harry's date in without making a fuss about it?"

Malfoy confidently stepped in, passing by the alarmed guests and taking a sit right by Harry's side.

It wasn't until Malfoy leaned over, reached Harry's face to plant a small kiss on Harry's cheek, that Harry snapped back to reality and regained his senses.

"Sorry for making you wait, dear." Malfoy soothingly whispered, loud enough for the others to hear.

Harry hated to admit it, but he knew Malfoy was putting an act and he had to play along with it. Malfoy was giving Harry a third chance and if he screws up once again, Malfoy would probably never lend him a hand ever again.

Harry gave Malfoy a simple smile then stood up.

"I apologize for the late introductions." Harry spoke in a confident tone, his hand landing on Malfoy's shoulder. "Everyone, this is Draco Malfoy, my current boyfriend."

It turned worse than Harry had ever imagined. Everyone around the table grew suddenly quiet. Ginny's mouth was agape. Dean was shaking her shoulder in vain. Neville and Luna were staring at each other, as if they were communicating through simple stares. Ron frowned at Hermione who innocently waved her hands as in having no idea about the matter.

"Well, it's...Um, really nice to see you again after all this time, Malfoy." Hermione stated with a forced smile. "Let us have some drinks to celebrate once more." She quickly improvised and left the table.

Hermione gave Harry an intense stare and Harry understood. He immediately excused himself and walked after her, to the kitchen.

Hermione took out her wand and whispered a spell. Harry watched as all the stored drinks around the kitchen lined up on top of the counter. Harry noticed mainly Firewhisky, butterbeer and some other Muggle alcoholic drinks.

Followed by the bottles of drinks, Hermione lined up the glasses. Harry watched as she whispered another spell that Harry recognized as useful for clearing up the table. All the dirty plates showed on the counter. Hermione then used the same spell to make the drinks and glasses disappear and a warm laugh was heard in the living room, the guests certainly pleased at the sight of the so-awaited drinks.

Once done, Hermione turned back to face Harry who stood silently there, waiting for her reaction.

"Malfoy, huh." Hermione stated with a brief sigh. "Is that the reason why you've been hiding it from me all these past few months? You thought I'd be angry if I knew? You thought I wouldn't accept it?"

Hermione was trying to speak calmly but her tone gave her off. She was angry.

"Harry?" She repeated, not content with the current silence.

"...Yes." Harry replied with a long sigh. He knew there was no way for him to tell her the truth. Not right now at least.

Hermione's expression softened. She moved closer and wrapped her arms around Harry who jolted slightly.

"You're wrong Harry. You've always been wrong." Hermione's reassuring voice sighed. "I've always accepted you for who you are. I don't care if you like men or women, if your lover is your old enemy. I don't care as long as you're happy. Because that's the only thing I care about, Harry, your happiness and nothing else." She showed a gentle smile. Her hand went to rest on Harry's chest.

"You might've not seen it yourself, but for the past few months after your divorce with Ginny, I noticed you've gotten gloomier, sadder. You were distant, Harry. Even Ron could tell." Hermione explained. "I wanted to change that. As your best friend, I wanted only your happiness. I don't want us to be separated. So I took the matter into my hand, and started seeking the woman that would bring back the smile on your face. I knew it was a hard task, epecially after the divorce, but I couldn't just let Ginny's mistake ruin your life, Harry!"

Harry's eyes widened at Hermione's words.

"You knew... About Ginny?!" Harry immediately asked and Hermione looked aside, showing a small nod.

"So you knew. Just like everyone else." Harry bit his lip then let out a faint laugh. "I'm always the last one to know, after all. I bet you all pitied me while she spent her nights with Dean when I thought she was at your place. Even Ron lied to me... Just...Just great!"

Harry turned his back to Hermione and tried to hold back his anger. He didn't know any of this. He didn't want to believe it. His friends knew about Ginny's affair with Dean but didn't say a thing about it. Even Malfoy knew. Who knows how many others do. Harry felt pitiful.

"Harry, it's in the past now! You've gotten over Ginny. It doesn't matter anymore! That's why... That's why I invited her tonight." Hermione calmly explained. "I wanted her to see that you moved on as well, that you've found your happiness, Harry."

Hermione's words calmed his boiling anger. The reason why Hermione invited everyone tonight and told them about his lover was for everyone to see that Harry had moved on. But had he really?

Did Harry move on?

After the heart aching separation with Ginny, Harry almost Obliviated himself. He wanted to forget that part of his life. He wished he could just live without the bad memories who'd come haunting him every single time. So Harry decided to simply forget and he succeeded. But his heart was nothing but an empty shell. But with Malfoy's arrival in Harry's life, everything changed.

"So that was it..." Harry finally concluded.

"Harry?" Hermione looked worriedly at her friend.

Harry gave her a faint smile. "There's something I need to tell you, Hermione, but it'll have to wait a bit more until I'm ready. Please be patient until then."

Hermione showed a confused look but she soon nodded with a smile.

"Let us join the others for a drink. You wouldn't want to make your boyfriend wait, would you?" Hermione teasingly nudged him and stepped ahead back towards the living room. Harry trailed after.

Right as he walked out of the kitchen, a hand wrapped around Harry's waist and the man felt himself getting pulled towards the living room.

"Where have you been all this time? Making your lover wait. Now where are your manners?"

Malfoy's small smirk was so close that Harry felt himself holding back his breath until they reached an empty couch. Few other couples were sitting around the place, eyeing the two men as if they were the centre of attention. Malfoy's squeeze around Harry's waist was a signal for Harry to play along.

Dean and Ginny were sitting right in front of the two and Harry wanted Ginny of all people see that he moved on, so Harry didn't hesitate to put on his perfect act.

"My bad. I guess it cannot be helped now, can it? How about I make it up for you?" Harry showed a quick grin full of confidence. He had never felt so sure of himself.

Malfoy's slight surprise was clear on his face but he quickly managed to get his flirty attitude back. He leaned closer until his breath was slightly caressing Harry's cheek.

"I would love to see that." Malfoy whispered in the most seductive tone. Harry's heart skipped a beat.

Harry looked down at Malfoy's lips and yesterdays' kiss reminded him of how delicious and soft they were. He wondered if kissing and touching was part of the plan. He wondered if he could kiss Malfoy, just one more time, and get away with it.

To Harry's surprise, it was Malfoy who leaned close to claim Harry's lips. The smooth tender caress of his lips against his was enough for the Auror to forget about all his current worries and focus on the moment.

Sadly, it ended as quick as it started. Malfoy pulled slowly back and Harry's half-lidded eyes almost caught a hint of desire in the man's gray stormy eyes that immediately went to fix the cups of Firewhisky on the table. It might've been his imagination, Harry thought.

Harry noticed the clear shock on Ginny's face. He wouldn't blame her since he was himself shocked. But this was all part of the act and Harry had to keep reminding himself that.

"Would you like some, Harry?" Malfoy asked, handing over the glass of Firewhisky.

"Thank you, Draco." Harry wanted to refuse but found himself smiling and gladly accepting the glass. He sipped some of the Firewhisky and caught the sight of Malfoy who drank slowly the content of his own glass. His lips parted slightly to receive the liquid into his mouth. He was so elegant and gentle that Harry had to quickly look away before it becomes an addiction.

Now that he thought about it. Harry knew little of Malfoy's current situation. He hadn't asked about Malfoy's personal life. Well, he tried once and got strictly rejected. Malfoy didn't seem the kind of person to reveal his personal information that easily. But if he tries right now, Harry thought maybe he would be more responsive.

"So, Draco. How was the appointment?" Harry asked and noticed Malfoy who almost choked on his drink. That's when he knew he shouldn't have asked.

It took Malfoy a while to set the empty cup down on the table and sit back next to Harry before he could speak.

"Well, good I guess." Malfoy shortly replied. "Why the sudden question? Did you miss me?" Malfoy's smirk set Harry wondering if he could really step over the line or not. Harry shrugged and asked anyways.

"Who have you met?" Harry said and Malfoy sighed.

Harry wondered if he would ever receive an answer. To his surprise, Malfoy's arm wrapped around his neck and he leaned closer to whisper low enough for only Harry to hear.

"You're quite the nosy prat today, aren't you, Potter?"

Harry bit his lip, and looked aside. He knew he had pulled a string he shouldn't have touched, but his interest towards Malfoy has been growing admirably for the past few days. Harry wanted to know more about him.

Malfoy crossed his legs and comfortably turned to face Harry.

"I met with my ex-wife to plan for an official divorce." Malfoy spoke in a rather calm, clear tone. It was loud enough that the few couples around turned back to face them.

Harry's eyes shot open in the most surprised way.

"I thought you were already divorced!" Harry's voice rose up unconsciously. His glare pierced Malfoy's and for a second he forgot this was all an act.

He really had thought Malfoy was divorced. Last time he was at the manor, Malfoy had told him he wasn't with his wife anymore, that he was single, just like Harry. Was it a lie?

More of the guests' eyes turned towards the two men and Malfoy quickly stood up. He grabbed Harry's wrist and pulled him out of the living room.

"Excuse us for a second. We need to catch some air." Malfoy simply stated with a wide smirk before he headed towards backyard, pulling Harry after him.

Harry's anger took over him and he immediately snatched away his hand.

"What the hell was that, Potter? Are you trying to mess everything up?" Malfoy's real attitude came back, tossing aside his sweet gentle act.

"You lied to me, Malfoy! You said you were divorced when you weren't!" Harry shouted.

"I was, It just wasn't official. Now quit it, will you? It's not like my personal life concerns you in any kind of way."

Harry took in a deep breath and let his body fall against the wooden backdoor. Malfoy was right. It doesn't concern him. This was all an act and it will end sooner or later. How harsh the reality could be.

"Quit acting like an annoying git and let us head back in before they could suspect a thing." Malfoy stopped right in front of Harry who blocked the door. Harry redressed himself back up, took a grip of Malfoy's collar and flipped them over to slam Malfoy against the door.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Potte—"

Malfoy couldn't finish his sentence when Harry's lips forced themselves on his. Harry nibbled on Malfoy's bottom lip, barely hurting it. Malfoy hissed. Harry's tongue travelled over the bitten lip and sucked off the drops of blood. The kiss was rougher than usual and reflected Harry's current temper. Malfoy simply stood there, without kissing back nor pushing Harry away from him.

The kiss lasted a whole minute before Harry decided to pull back. He met Malfoy's astonished gaze and simply retreated.

"This isn't an act now, is it?" Harry spoke one last time before holding the door open. "You shouldn't have showed up, Malfoy."

After those last few words, Harry disappeared behind the door, leaving Malfoy alone in the backyard. Malfoy's fingers trailed over his bottom lip, hissing faintly at the small cut.

Harry ignored the eyes fixing him around the living room and rushed to get his coat. He put it on as well as his green scarf and headed out of the house.

The night was freezing cold but Harry decided to walk the whole way back home. The chilling breeze might clear up his mind a bit, he thought.

"This is it, huh..." Harry let out a long sigh and looked up at the dark sky.

Harry laughed faintly at his miserable situation and walked the lonely road back to his gloomy apartment. His heart was broken and nothing could be fixed now...

* * *

**I should deeply apologize for this extremely late chapter. I had a lot going on these past week and I wasn't in any mood to write. I am glad my mood came back now, so I'll make sure to write this story through. The ending is near...!**


	7. Confession

**Chapter 7 : Confession**

A week had passed since the last events occurred. Harry had been through a tough week at work. Crimes seemed to start emerging out of nowhere as soon as the countdown before Christmas day had begun.

Few days ago, after his sudden leave in the middle of Hermione's dinner party, Harry had received Hermione's visit the next morning. Finding the man in his weakest state, it didn't take her long before making him confess everything he had been keeping up from her up until now.

Hermione showed deep compassion towards the man. Instead of asking him all the questions she has in mind, she chose to lend Harry a friendly ear that he had been missing all along.

Since that one day, all means of communications between Harry and Malfoy has been cut. Harry hasn't tried contacting him since then, and neither has Malfoy.

Life went on the same way as usual. For Harry, everything went back to how it was before. He spent most of his free time meeting up with Ron during lunch and visiting Hermione on evenings. He was glad he was able to strengthen his ties with his best friends once again.

"So, for when's the little one?" Harry asked one Saturday morning at breakfast table.

Ron was sitting across the table, filling his mouth with the sweet cookies Hermione baked earlier for Christmas day. Hermione, on the other hand, was reading the newspaper.

"I found out I was pregnant for three months." Hermione explained, putting the newspapers aside and fixing Harry with a slight blush. Harry had rarely seen her that excited about something. "Which means…Only six months left. You have no idea how excited I am."

"I can tell." Harry showed a small grin and Hermione blushed. "What about the name? Have you guys decided yet?"

"Romione-" Ron stated.

"Not yet!" Hermione interrupted, throwing Ron a displeased frown. "And no, we're not going to give our son or daughter that stupid name of yours. For god's sake Ron, show some seriousness, this isn't a joking matter!"

Ron frowned back and with a full mouth, began explaining how much he was serious about his choice of name.

Harry watched the two lovers argue and wondered if that's how it would've been like if he and Malfoy were still in good terms. He showed a faint smile.

Hermione quickly stood up, picked the plates of cookies from under Ron's nose and put it in front of Harry.

"Have some. I just baked them this morning. Ron already finished half of what I prepared." Hermione announced with a sigh. "So have you decided on a date yet?"

Harry picked a cookie and pushed it into his mouth. He flinched; it was too sweet for his taste. "What are you talking about?" He asked in a muffled sound then reached for a cup of milk.

"Harry, don't tell me you forgot. Tomorrow's the Christmas party. We've all been invited by the Minister, remember?" Hermione reminded him. She wasn't surprised when Harry choked on his drink. The man had really forgotten.

Harry coughed then drank some more milk until he was finally able to take his breath. He had not only forgotten but he had totally erased this information from his mind.

"Don't be too hard on yourself, mate. You're not obliged to have a partner to show up at the party. Right, 'Mione?" Ron gazed at his wife who narrowed her eyes at him. "Did I say something useless again?"

Hermione ignored him and looked back at Harry. "Listen, if you don't have a date, I can always-"

"Ron's right." Harry concluded. "After all that have happened, I'm not sure I'd be able to stand the company of anyone other than my friends. At least for now…" Harry explained and looked down.

"Harry…"

Hermione looked worriedly at Ron then back at her best friend. "You can always come along with us." She suggested.

Harry threw her a confused gaze. "What? But wouldn't that be a bit…" Harry's eyes darted towards Ron who shrugged.

"'Yeah, I think Mione's right for once." Ron said while flinching at the rough nudge he received on his shoulder. "You should come along. It would be bloody boring sulking alone back home in a Christmas night."

Harry smiled genuinely. He was happy knowing his friends cared for him this much.

"Thanks guys. But I'll be fine by myself. Don't worry." He showed a faint smile then threw another cookie in his mouth, flinching at how sweet it was.

Ron and Hermione exchanged silent gazes. The three ended up changing the subject shortly after, talking about their Christmas memories back in Hogwarts for the rest of the morning.

The day passed by so fast that before he knew it, Harry was already running his way back to the office for an emergency call. Apparently, some teenager wizards broke into a shop and stole a good amount of goods when the owner had left for Europe a day ago. Exactly the kind of cases Harry hated the most to work on.

It always had to be one or two imbeciles ruining Harry's holiday with a lame thievery act. Harry had to apparate immediately to the bookshop and catch the two, which took less longer than planned.

Harry realized he wasted his whole evening in a case he wasn't supposed to take care of. But thanks to all of his friends giving him excuses such as "I've got plans with family" he had no other choice but to do it.

It was already night time when Harry finally dismissed. He pushed his apartment's door open only to be welcomed by a deadly silence. He should've gotten used to it by now but it still sent his mood down each time he noticed how lonely of a person he was.

His eyes looked at his bedroom's door and he remembered the day Malfoy walked him home after that crazy incident with Zabini. He hadn't talked to Zabini since then, but he later found out the man was half right about the story he told him to lure Harry in. Harry forgave him but chose to keep his distance from now on.

Malfoy on the other hand hasn't done anything wrong.

Malfoy perfected his act. He fulfilled every part of it to the point Harry began blaming himself for all that happened. And yes, he was right. He was one to blame for ruining their relationship by developing feelings for the man.

"Serves me right." Harry muttered. He threw his body on the couch and landed his hands behind his head while focusing on the ceiling.

Harry had been thinking too much about it lately, to the point he no longer felt ashamed for doing what he had done. He would always remember that astonished expression upon Malfoy's face after stealing a kiss from him. Oh, how sweet the man's lips felt.

"Stop thinking about it, damn it…" He cursed underneath his breath while hiding his face under his palm. Harry had already given up but a part of him was clinging tightly to that one memory. Whenever he would close his eyes, Harry would replay that scene over and over again. His body would shiver each time he does. It was painful yet beautiful.

"Malfoy…" He breathed out in a shivering sigh. Harry felt his heart clench around itself.

Harry spent the rest of the night curling up on his couch and waiting for sleep to take him away from the living pain he was going through.

His wish was granted but it was already too late. The sun peeked through the horizon, caressing but not yet melting away the cold snow that covered the city. Harry's eyes opened slowly to fix the table in front of him for a whole minute.

Today was Christmas day. One was supposed to celebrate with family and friends, but to Harry, it was just another random day that he would probably spend home, doing nothing but watching TV programs that would remind him of the festivity.

Harry closed his eyes once again. He would rather spend the day resting than getting depressed.

Few hours passed by rather quickly and Harry woke up at the sound of someone knocking at his door.

"Hermione?..." Harry wondered as he stood up lazily. His eyes landed on the clock that showed five in the afternoon. "Coming."

Harry reached for the door and opened it. Strangely, nobody stood there and a simple piece of paper was lying on the ground. He picked it up.

"Tonight at the Minister's party, 8 pm" Harry flipped the paper back and forth confusingly.

He walked few steps out of the apartment, looking down the stairs and grasping the shadow of a hooded person exiting the building. "Hey, wait!"

Harry called out to the mysterious person. He quickly ran down the stairs and pushed the building's door open to look outside. No sign of the hooded person around.

Harry shivered at the cold and sneezed. He was lightly clothed and quickly rushed back inside.

Wondering who that person might have been, Harry picked the piece of paper and read through the lines once again. Whoever this person was, they were inviting Harry to assist the party which he was avoiding the most.

"There's no way I'm going." Harry concluded. He walked back in and closed the door of his apartment.

Few hours later, the clock was showing past eight in the evening and Harry was fully dressed, ready to head out.

"What the hell am I doing?" Harry sighed deeply. The person might not be who he wishes them to be, but Harry wanted some company so desperately he would do anything for it.

"All right, just because I look like a pathetic git spending Christmas night alone at home... Might as well." He nodded at the mirror that showed his reflection. Harry pushed his glasses up, ran his fingers through his messy hair one last time before heading out.

Harry apparated to where the party was held. The place was crowded with guests and Harry's fear of attracting attention around got to him. In the blink of an eye five wizards and witches surrounded him and each of them would introduce themselves and attempt to get friendly with the man. Nothing could make him suffocate more than this.

Harry simply wished to go back home at that moment. He no longer cared whether or not he'd spend his Christmas night alone.

While trying his best to keep a wide smile around the strangers, Harry caught the sight of Blaise Zabini walk into the hall with a Slytherin female he recognized back from Hogwarts.

A frown showed upon Harry's face once their eyes met. Zabini flashed his usual seductive smile that sent shivers down Harry's spine.

To Harry's surprise, Zabini excused his date and was now walking his way. Zabini stopped close to the small group of people surrounding Harry.

"Harry Potter. It's been a long while, hasn't it?" Zabini announced with a wide friendly smile. The few wizards and witches exchanged questioning gazes about the man's identity. "Now, now. This shall be celebrated. Let us have a drink."

Zabini excused himself before stepping in the middle of the group and snatched Harry out of it. Harry couldn't complain. He silently agreed by following Zabini after excusing himself as well.

"I could tell you've been struggling badly back then." Zabini stated.

"Don't expect me to thank you, Zabini." Harry muttered in a displeased tone. He stopped at the buffet and poured himself a drink.

"You don't have to, Harry. It's my job to thank you after all." Zabini smiled carelessly. He picked a glass of champagne and sipped from it.

"What does that mean?" Harry frowned.

"Remember the reporter who kept stalking me and ruining my reputation? He quit." Zabini explained.

"So you're going to try sounding thankful and attempt to lure me into one of your traps again, aren't you?" Harry threw harshly back at him.

Zabini let out a small chuckle. He seemed nothing but amused by Harry's reaction.

"You're more than right to be careful around me, Harry. I don't blame you." Zabini's eyes looked towards the crowd of people that earlier surrounded Harry, and that now piled up around a certain couple. "It must be tough being famous, isn't it?"

Harry sighed shortly and looked around the hall. His eyes searched through the present people, trying to spot the one person that left the note by his door earlier.

"Zabini." Harry suddenly called him. "Have you by any chance been in my neighborhood earlier this evening?" Harry glanced suspiciously towards the man.

Zabini's eyes didn't seem to look away from that one couple. Shortly after, had he realized that Harry addressed to him.

"Pardon me, I wasn't paying attention. What was the question again?" Zabini seemed deep in thought and it was the first time Harry had seen that side of his.

"I was asking whether you…"

Zabini's eyes rushed back towards the middle of the hall and this time Harry took a glance as well. To his surprise, Zabini had been watching both Ginny and Dean that stood in the middle of the hall along with few of their mutual friends.

"May I ask you something personal, Harry?" Zabini asked while Harry was in the middle of pouring himself more wine. "Ginny… She has been cheating on you without your very knowledge, am I right?"

Harry frowned. "If this is supposed to turn into an insulting conversation then you better-"

"I have a confession to make." Zabini suddenly said. "Harry… Are you willing to hear me out?"

To Harry's surprise, Zabini showed a troubled expression. Harry wondered for a second whether or not to accept listening to someone who once tried taking advantage of him. But in the end, Harry nodded.

At the other side of the hall, pairs of couples walked in every two seconds. Hermione walked in a rush, pulling Ron along with her, scolding him for being late. Neville and Luna were sitting apart from each other, Luna's father taking the sit in between them and indulging in a very expressional conversation with his daughter.

Across from the Gryffindors sat two familiar Slytherins. Malfoy had showed up with an elegant date, yet a very noisy one. Pansy had been clinging to him since earlier and Malfoy started regretting accepting coming along.

"Come on, Draco. Don't be all gloomy in such a festive day. You'll make all the hot men around us run off." Pansy nudged the man next to her while she picked a glass of wine in the other hand.

"If you came here to get yourself a date, then why exactly am I tagging along?" Malfoy muttered in an annoyed tone.

"We all know you attract hot guys." Pansy explained. "Like Potter for example."

Malfoy threw a glare towards the woman who chuckled amusingly.

"You're very cute. But really, with that expression on your face you are definitely spending tonight's Christmas like a lonely prat."

"Who are you calling a prat?"

Pansy totally ignored his comment and enjoyed checking out the wizards around the place.

"Well, well." Pansy let out one of those evil chuckles of hers. "Look what we've got here."

Malfoy rolled his eyes as in a "what is it again" kind of way before looking the same way as Pansy. Malfoy's eyes landed on Harry who was leaning against the buffet table next to Zabini. The two seemed in the middle of an intimate serious conversation.

The scene ticked Malfoy off for some reason and Pansy noticed that. "Looks like your little lover is seeking comfort in someone else's arms." Pansy hummed the sentence in a teasing way.

Malfoy clicked his tongue and looked away. "Lover? My ass. I don't care what happens of him anymore."

Pansy found the situation extremely amusing, especially after Malfoy told her everything that happened between him and Harry. She came to one and only conclusion by the end of Malfoy's tale. The two of them are a bunch of idiots.

"Well, if you're deciding to continue being your utterly unattractive self, then I might as well look for some handsome men by my own." Pansy stood up immediately. She put a quick kiss on Malfoy's cheek who showed a disgusted reaction before she walked away to cling on the first wizard she ran into.

Malfoy didn't show any concern. He kept glancing towards Harry and Zabini now and then while sipping from his glass of wine. Before he knew it, he had drunk two full cups and he started feeling slightly more relaxed.

Malfoy hated crowded parties such as this one. His Christmas were usually spent with his mother back in the manor but this year his mother decided to leave him to marry a man and run away to France with him, leaving Malfoy alone.

Malfoy's past week was as boring as his entire life after Hogwarts. Although he would've considered Hogwarts boring as well but his actual life was way worse. He didn't think he would find excitement in the short plan he played along with Harry the week before but as it ended, Malfoy realized how boredom started sneaking back into his everyday life the way it always did.

Malfoy put down his empty glass, mentally slapping himself in order to stop pouring wine. His slightly tired eyes looked almost unintentionally towards the buffet table. Zabini and Harry were no longer there.

His grey eyes scanned the entire hall but no single sign of the two men. Malfoy began wondering if Zabini didn't force Harry to follow him somewhere so he could take advantage of him again. Slight worry showed on Malfoy's face but he immediately shook his head.

"That idiot deserves it." He muttered in a sigh. His hand lost the fight of restriction and ended up reaching for the bottle and pouring more wine into his glass.

Meanwhile, Harry and Zabini decided to head away from the crowd. They ended up leaving to the deck.

It was freezing cold outside but had stopped snowing. Harry zipped up his coat and let out hot breath into his palms, rubbing them together to warm up a little.

Zabini walked to a small bench covered in snow. He brushed some of it aside and sat down, patting the spot next to him for Harry to join.

"What is this all about?" Harry asked, keeping clear distance between him and the man. "Let me warn you. If this is going to end up with you trying to push yourself on me again, I can assure you I won't hesitate to hex the living out of you." Harry seemed serious.

Zabini showed a smile and nodded. "I understand. Now, please have a sit, Harry."

Harry hesitated a bit before deciding to join the other on the bench. He hissed lightly at how cold the surface was.

"Remember Harry, that day I took advantage of you in your drunken state?" Zabini suddenly brought up. Harry's glare showed how uncomfortable he was around this subject. "Of course you remember, what am I thinking?" Zabini smiled once again. Harry could notice it was a forced smile for once.

"That night, there was someone else in that bar. Someone I've had eyes on for as long as I can remember." Zabini explained while looking down at his hands. "That person… They never gave me much thought. I've loved them for years but they never cared about me. I cannot believe I went all the way as to push myself on you only to try and trigger their jealousy…" Zabini stopped for a moment to sigh.

Harry had been listening silently to the man. He couldn't remember well the events of that night but he could still hear Zabini apologizing over and over again while making his way on him.

"You're saying you almost raped me just to make someone else jealous?" Harry responded harshly. "Do you have any shame left?" Harry immediately stood up. He could feel rage start boiling inside him.

"I know, Harry. I know. This is why I told you… This is a confession. So please, I beg of you. Listen to me until the end." Zabini begged. His eyes looked pathetic, miserable. It was the first time Harry has seen him this vulnerable. Harry crossed his hands and stood there silently. Zabini smiled in relief.

"Your past wife, Ginny, have been cheating on you with Dean." Zabini suddenly brought up. "… And Dean had been cheating on me with her."

Harry's eyes widened silently at the confession.

"A month ago, Dean came to my house. He announced that he could no longer keep up with me. That he needed to settle down, have a normal life, a normal family." Zabini sighed once again and this time he held his face in between his two hands.

"I was broken hearted. I couldn't take it. I turned into the heartless seductive asshole I am. I started hunting down every famous person, sleeping with them, dirtying their reputations only so I could catch Dean's attention. I thought that maybe if I did that, he would burn with jealousy and face me… But he didn't. And that's when you came along, Harry…" Zabini uncovered his face and looked at Harry this time.

Harry was silent all along. He was still processing every single word the man spoke. Everything the man said was new to him, yet made perfect sense.

"At first, I thought we were the same. We both lost our lovers to another person. But I was honestly not expecting Malfoy to join the picture." Zabini stood up and walked a bit around the bench.

"Yours and Malfoy's relationship is honestly beyond my understanding. The rivalry yet attraction between the two of you make it one solid of a relationship. I was a bit jealous, I must admit. And so, I tried playing along." Zabini chuckled faintly. "No man has ever resisted my flirting before. To think that with you, Harry I knew my first defeat… " Zabini couldn't help but laugh.

"You're one weird man…" Harry concluded.

"You think so?" Zabini pushed his hands into his pockets and walked back towards Harry. "I guess love makes the strongest of men turn into a vulnerable being." Zabini finally said.

Harry looked silently aside.

"Thank you, Harry. Thank you for listening to me, I truly needed it." Zabini smiled genuinely. He patted softly Harry's shoulder. Harry simply nodded and watched him walk away.

Zabini stopped by the door and looked back.

"By the way, Harry. Do not underestimate my observation skills." Zabini said loudly. "He's been watching you." He added with a wide smirk before leaving a confused Harry behind.

Harry repeated Zabini's tale in his mind, trying to spot a single lie, a small mistake that would prove his mischief but failed. Zabini had been truthful for once and Harry could feel it. His honesty surprised him still. Zabini was in love with Dean for years, probably since Hogwarts, but Dean left him for Ginny just life Ginny left Harry for Dean.

So little did he know him, Harry still could understand the pain of being cheated on and left behind. Just like him, Zabini was broken hearted.

"I guess I would let it slip this one time…" Harry sighed deeply. He still couldn't forgive Zabini entirely but he had decided to see the man under another light.

A chill ran through Harry's body and as he lifted his head up to look in front of him, someone pushed the door open and walked into the deck.

The person walked around the deck for a while. They seemed to ignore Harry's presence. Harry followed them with his eyes.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry asked loudly.

The man turned back, showing his face clearly. Malfoy's gray eyes fixed Harry for a second before looking away.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Malfoy responded in a confident tone. "Did he push you around again? You don't look like you're able to refuse people, Potter."

Harry narrowed his eyes.

"And you don't look like you're here because you're oh-so-worried about me. So let me ask you again, what the hell do you want, Malfoy?"

Malfoy turned back to face Harry. He had a dark grey coat on that suited him perfectly. His stormy gray eyes eyed Harry whose heart throbbed violently.

"You make it sound as if I'm a threat." Malfoy narrowed his eyes in a displeased manner. He took few steps around the deck. "Moreover, I'm out here to catch some fresh air. Do you have a problem with that?"

Harry didn't seem convinced with the answer. "Fine then. Take your time."

He stood up, dusted off his coat and walked to the door. Malfoy's eyes followed him.

"Are you chickening out again, Potter?" Malfoy loudly spoke, making Harry to stop by the door and turn back to face him with a glare.

"You're going to run away again? Can't face me anymore after what you've done last time? How much of a coward can you be, exactly?"

Malfoy's harsh words seemed to have gotten to Harry. He stood there for a while before opening his mouth.

To Malfoy's surprise, Harry lifted up his hands and clapped slowly.

"Good job on being a fucking arse, Malfoy." Harry spoke in a loud tone. Malfoy opened his mouth to speak but Harry was faster this time.

"What exactly do you want me to say? What part should I begin with, hm?" Harry took small steps towards Malfoy as he acted as if he was in deep thought.

"The one with me thinking you were a good person? The one when I thought I might actually give you a second chance and that you could be a great friend? Oh, or is it the one… With me falling for you like a bloody idiot while you were too busy playing the role of the perfect boyfriend to notice the pain I've been going through?" Harry blurted out everything he had been keeping inside him all along.

"I've been a fool, thinking that you could return my feelings. The day you showed up at Hermione's party, I thought it was a sign." Harry laughed sarcastically. "A fucking fool, that's what I am."

Malfoy stood silently in front of Harry. Those grey eyes of his fixing Harry, killing him inside.

"Why are you not saying anything, Malfoy? Insult me, make fun of me. Isn't that what you're always excelling at?" Harry almost shouted those last words, his heart breaking into pieces, but Malfoy chose to stand silent.

Now that he had let everything out, Harry felt much better but somehow weaker. Standing in front of the man he once hated but now loved, it made him miserable. Zabini's words were true. Love can make of the strongest man a vulnerable being.

"I have one last question, Malfoy. After that, I will leave and make sure you'll never hear of me again." Harry spoke calmly.

Malfoy gazed silently at him. He didn't show any motion nor spoke a word. He simply glanced at Harry.

"Fine, I'll ask ahead, anyway." Harry insisted. "Have you ever felt…Even the slightest thing towards me?" Harry asked forward.

Malfoy's eyes darted instantly aside and Harry's followed. Malfoy took in a deep breath then let out a long sigh. The silence took longer than few minutes and Harry understood its meaning.

"All right. I understand now. I get it." Harry sighed. "I'm just going to-"

"Are you bloody serious? Harry Potter…" Malfoy finally spoke Harry's full name. He lifted up his hand and ran his fingers through his blonde almost white hair as he faced Harry. "…And a Malfoy. Do you realize how ridiculous this sounds?"

Harry blinked in confusion at Malfoy's words. His green eyes followed the male who walked around and rubbed in between his eyes.

"W-What do you mean?" Harry hesitantly asked.

"I cannot believe you've got such poor taste in men, honestly, Potter. Such disappointment." Malfoy threw Harry a frown. Somehow it looked softer than his usual frown.

Malfoy took few steps towards Harry to stop right before him.

"If you are that excited to dirty your name with a Malfoy's then be it. Do not blame it on me if this ends up in the Daily Prophet for the following months."

Harry's eyes softened as he showed a genuine smile.

"Haven't I already done that the moment I chose you to play the role of my boyfriend?" Harry took the last step to almost close the distance between them.

"This better not be just another act, then. I do not plan to waste another oh-how-many bloody years just to get to be your fake boyfriend again." Malfoy muttered. He placed his hands around Harry's waist.

"Again? Wait, what does that mea-?" Harry narrowed his eyes in a confused way but his lips were stolen by the man in front of him.

The kiss, almost as sweet as it felt the times before, took Harry's breath away. The way Malfoy pressed his lips against his, held him tighter in his arms, returned the affection Harry had been craving to get all along, it was all better than Harry could ever imagine in his lonely fantasies.

The coldness outside couldn't compete with the flames of desire and the burning passion within Harry's body.

A freezing cold sensation landed on Harry's face and he opened his eyes to notice a white snowflake land on his cheek. Soon, more snow fell down and the whole space around them was covered in white.

Tender fingers brushed against Harry's cheek, warming up the spot where the snowflake fell. Harry smiled tenderly at the sight of the passionate stares of Malfoy. He lifted up his hands and put the hood on top of Malfoy's head, covering him up.

"So it was you." Harry concluded.

"What ?" Malfoy threw him a questioning look.

"The note by my door this evening." Harry showed a small smirk. "You could've just sent Raff but you came all the way by yourself... How thoughtful."

Malfoy narrowed his eyes. "Way to ruin the mood, scarhead." Malfoy muttered in an annoyed yet embarrassed way. He took off his hood and walked towards the door.

Harry laughed loudly while watching his back. "Hey, wait for me." Harry amusingly called. "Draco!" For the first time, Harry was confident enough to call him by his first name when no one else was around.

Malfoy didn't look back, but Harry could see him brush his cheeks to try and rub the slight blush away.

Back inside, more drinks have been served and everyone was enjoying their time. Hermione and Ron were telling almost every single person in the party about the coming-up baby. Neville and Luna were struggling to get Luna's father to find a date in order to leave the couple alone. Pansy was surrounded by four wizards that Harry could recognize as famous Quidditch players.

Harry and Draco were sitting together at a table, drinking to their heart's content. Ginny and Dean passed by and Ginny threw disgusted looks towards Harry. Draco cursed the woman silently, he had always hated her for a reason or another.

Zabini was drunk and had appeared out of nowhere to snatch Dean away from Ginny. The two had an intense loud argument that ended up with them making out in the middle of the hall. Ginny threatened to hex the both of them but out of shame, ended up leaving with some other wizard, probably one of her many lovers.

Harry enjoyed himself for the rest of the night. Meals have been served, drinks have been consumed. It was the first time in a long while Harry drank openly without caring about any consequences. Because he knew one thing for sure, Draco was there for him.

No matter how much we keep pushing away the loneliness inside us it only keeps growing bigger, feeding on our last strings of happiness until there's none left. But the moment we accept it, the moment we face it with determination and strong will, we notice how much we were blinded by self-hatred all along, because all of the people we have put faith on before were actually there for us.

Harry was never alone, and never again will be.

**~End~**

* * *

**I should apologize first for the very very late update. I have been through a lot and my mood for writing left me for a while. I am honestly glad I ended this here although I had more ideas to add. I do not want to make you wait any longer so I decided to settle things now.  
**

**I hope you enjoyed the ride~**


End file.
